<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love, Diana Edwards by stardustmarauders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084297">Love, Diana Edwards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustmarauders/pseuds/stardustmarauders'>stardustmarauders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Coming of Age, Female Marauders (Harry Potter), First War with Voldemort, Hogwarts First Year, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Muggles, Multi, My First Fanfic, POV Female Character, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance, Slow Burn, Wizards, love Diana Edwards, mlm, wlw, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustmarauders/pseuds/stardustmarauders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Diana’s life was completely normal until she learns about her mother’s second life and her capabilities.<br/>(Marauder’s era fanfic)<br/>ANTI JKR!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marauders &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald &amp; Marlene McKinnon &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, welcome to my very first fanfic “Love, Diana Edwards”!<br/>I hope you enjoy&lt;3<br/>ANTI JK ROWLING!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>August 24th, 1971</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The alarm clock on the bed stand read “7:00 AM” and the weather was gloomy.<br/>She could tell based on how dark her room was. Something felt different.<br/>Diana Edwards' life was almost a routine ever since she was 10. Wake up at 7, eat breakfast, greet her father before he left for work, make sure he had his lunch for the day, see him off, and take care of her brother.<br/>She was ordered to play the role of a mother. As Diana was about to get out of bed her father knocked on the door. “Strange.” She mumbled to herself. “Diana whenever you’re ready come downstairs we have something to discuss.” Her father said through the door. “I’ll be down in a second.” She replied hastily. Diana wasted no time running to the kitchen to see what her father wanted. When Diana entered she found her father seated at the small table staring at an envelope with a red seal.<br/><br/>It looked as though the envelope was an old foe, someone he despised. “What’s that?” Diana asked. Mr. Edwards looked as though he was going to explode which was uncommon for him because he rarely showed emotion. Mr. Edwards began talking in a soft voice, “Um, your mother was an extraordinary woman….she was a wonderful mother, wife...but she had a secret life. A life she wished to forget. A life she fled after she became of age because it wasn’t what she wanted anymore.” “She was in some type of street gang?” Diana interrupted. “No, she wasn’t in a gang….she was a witch” Mr Edwards blurted out.</p><p>Diana’s first instinct was to laugh, her second was to think her father’s drunk after a night out at a pub. She decided to just stare. “Why’ve you got that mad look on your face?” Her father asked. After 10 minutes of nothingness Diana asked, “I’m sorry, did you say my mum was a witch?” Mr. Edwards didn’t say anything but his face said it all. Diana and her father had an unspoken language. “You mean like those voodoo doctors and the ladies with a crystal ball and such?” Diana asked in a relaxed almost comical tone.</p><p>“No she wasn’t that kinda witch but in the wizarding world female wizards are called witches, it’s all very confusing. I wish she was here to explain it.” Mr. Edwards said, slightly confused. Mr. Edwards got up and went into the storage closet to grab something. The more Diana looked at the letter the more she felt a connection to it. Maybe it was all in her head. He walked back in with a small brown box labeled “STORAGE” in neat handwriting, her mother’s. “What’s all that?” Diana asked. “Well, your mum went to a school for people like herself. These were her things.” Mr. Edward said while pushing the box towards Diana so she could see everything. Inside the box was a stick, books, a scarf colored black and yellow, and a letter just like the one on the table. Diana grabbed the letter on the table and opened it. The letter read,</p><p>
  <em> <strong>HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY</strong> </em>
</p><p>Dear Miss. Edwards,</p><p>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p><p>Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.</p><p>Term begins on September 1st.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall </strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Deputy Headmistress</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get it, I didn’t do anything to get accepted.” Diana shrugged.</p><p>“Your mum and I thought you were a squib but at 5 you were showing signs of magic.” Mr. Edwards explained.</p><p>“A squib?” Diana asked, confused. “A wizard born muggle.” He explained.</p><p>“A muggle?” “A normal person.”</p><p>“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Diana groaned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. King’s Cross Station</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana heads to Hogwarts and meets some unlikely people.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>September 1st,1971</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>King’s Cross Station looked just as Diana remembered.</p><p> Her father came with her to make sure she arrived safe.</p><p>“The ticket says 9 ¾ but there’s no such thing?” Mr. Edwards asked, confused.</p><p>A young boy suddenly knocked into Diana sending her onto the floor. </p><p>“Watch where you walk, wanker!” Diana yelled at him</p><p>“Diana language!” Mr. Edwards shouted out.</p><p>The young boy quickly helped Diana up. </p><p>“I’m really sorry, I have to start watching where I go. I don’t normally get flustered around muggles- I mean people.” The boy rambled on.</p><p>The boy had messy curls and big round glasses. </p><p>“Muggles?” Diana asked </p><p>“Um. Pretend I didn’t say that. I gotta go.” The boy blurted out.</p><p>“Wait! I know what you mean.” Diana assured him.</p><p> </p><p>“You do?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m muggleborn and I have no clue where I’m supposed to go.” Diana explained.</p><p>“Oh well in that case I’m James Potter!” He said while putting out a hand.</p><p>“Diana Edwards.” She said while shaking his hands. </p><p>“We have to board the train at a certain time so I think we should hurry.” James continued.</p><p>“Right of course!” Mr. Edwards said.  </p><p>“Diana, go with the boy. See you at Christmas. I have to hurry to work. I love you.” Mr. Edwards said.</p><p>He gave Diana a kiss and a hug and shook James’ hand and rushed off.</p><p>“My parents are waiting for me at the train, I just wanted to see if I could find Pete.” James explained.</p><p>“Who’s Pete?” Diana asked.</p><p>“My best friend.” James smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The boy had a nice smile. </p><p>His eyes were kind and somehow smiled. </p><p>He was also very posh based on how he carried himself.</p><p>“We have to run through this wall.” James explained.</p><p>“Surely you’re bloody joking.” Diana laughed out.</p><p>“Nope! I’ll go first to show you.” He said.</p><p>The boy ran through the wall and was gone in a flash.</p><p>Diana stared at the wall stunned.</p><p>“Well I might as well.” Diana mumbled to herself.</p><p>She closed her eyes and ran.</p><p>As she was running she felt a similar feeling to going down on an elevator.</p><p> </p><p>She opened her eyes to a large train and many kids, parents, and animals.</p><p>Diana spotted the young boy talking to a short, pudgy kid. </p><p>The pudgy boy looked as though he was on the verge of tears. </p><p>Diana pulled her luggage and walked towards the two boys.</p><p>“You did it! Wasn’t so bloody bad now was it?” James said.</p><p>“Who’s this?” The short boy asked.</p><p>“Diana. I met her earlier.” James explained.</p><p>“I’m Peter Pettigrew.” The boy said with a wave.</p><p>Suddenly a tall man with hair similar to James’ hair approached.</p><p>He was followed by a woman with short dark curls with pink lips.</p><p>Obviously James’ parents.</p><p>“James, do try to write often and make sure to enjoy yourself now.” The woman sighed out. </p><p>Diana and Peter walked into the train to let James’ have his moment with his parents.</p><p> </p><p>The only compartment that seemed to be empty was in the front.</p><p>The two sat in and placed their trunks up top on the shelves and sat.</p><p>“So, are you muggleborn?” Peter asked. </p><p>“Yeah, not sure about this whole wizard business. My mom was magical but she died when I was 10.” Diana explained.</p><p>“I’m sorry about that.” Peter said sweetly. </p><p>“It’s fine.” Diana assured.</p><p>A tall boy with a few scars on his face and fingers entered.</p><p>He looked as though he would be willing to sit anywhere as long as he was left alone.</p><p>The boy flashed a quick awkward smile to Diana and Peter and sat in the corner quietly.</p><p>“I’m Diana Edwards.” Diana said in a friendly manner.</p><p>“Um, I’m Remus Lupin.” He replied.</p><p>“That’s an odd name.” Peter grimaced.</p><p>“Your last name is Pettigrew, I don’t think you get much say you bloody oaf.” Diana replied.</p><p>Peter quickly turned red.</p><p>Remus smiled but didn’t say anything. </p><p> </p><p>James barged in with a confused expression as to who the lanky boy was.</p><p>“Who’s this?” James asked. </p><p>“That’s Remus.” Diana replied cheerily.</p><p>“Nice to meet you I’m James Potter!” James replied happily.</p><p>Diana expected the boy to react snobbishly to Remus but was pleased about the outcome.</p><p>The four of them started talking until a boy and his mother were screaming at one another outside the window.</p><p>The four kids ran to the window to see what the commotion was about.</p><p>“SIRIUS ORION BLACK, YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!” The woman yelled out.</p><p>“PISS OFF!” The young boy yelled back before hopping onto the train.</p><p>“The Blacks. Always making an entrance.” Potter laughed.</p><p>“You a friend of his?” Remus asked.</p><p>“No but I’ve heard of his family. Since both our families are pure bloods and everything.”  James explained.</p><p> </p><p> The young boy opened the door to the compartment and sat as if he owned the place.</p><p>Then again the way James was speaking of him and the way he was dressed, he probably could.</p><p>“And you are?” Diana asked kindly even though she knew his name.</p><p>“Sirius, and yourself?” He asked.</p><p>“Diana Edwards!” Diana beamed.</p><p>The young boy has long black curls, icy blue eyes, and a proud grin.</p><p>The other three boys introduced themselves and discussed what houses they hope to be in. </p><p>Sirius, James, and Peter started talking about something called quidditch.</p><p>Remus began reading a thick book and because of Diana’s boredom she moved next to him.</p><p>“You like to read?” Diana asked.</p><p>“Yeah, helps to calm me.” Remus replied. </p><p>Remus was the kind of boy that was cool without trying.</p><p>He had the mysterious look to him. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Enough about quidditch Potter, Christ!” Sirius laughed out.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m just excited.” James laughed out.</p><p>“James practically came out of the womb with a bloody broom.” Peter added.</p><p>The five kids laughed and cracked jokes until a quick flash of red hair passed by the compartment’s window catching James’ attention.</p><p>“James you act like you’ve seen a bloody ghost.” Sirius laughed out.</p><p>“Sorry, what we’re we on about?” James asked.</p><p>For the first time in her life Diana felt like she had people she could call her friends. </p><p>Something she would never take for granted.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed today’s chapter&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana attends Hogwarts for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The uniform was basic, similar to any posh school’s own.</p><p>The only difference was the big black ugly robes with the school’s crest.</p><p>“This bloody thing makes me look like the Grim Reaper.” Diana laughed out.</p><p>“It’s not that bad.” James smiled.</p><p>The five of them were sitting on a boat with a couple of other kids going across the lake. </p><p>The boat ride to the school was surprisingly calming to Diana.</p><p>“How’re you so calm Diana, this is horrid?” Peter groaned out. </p><p>“Something about the water.” Diana sighed.</p><p> </p><p>The castle was something out of a storybook.</p><p>The school was lit up and almost shining like a star in the night.</p><p>The inside was even better.</p><p>The castle had tall ceilings and was bustling with excitement as old and new students ran around.</p><p>But the grand hall is what captivated Diana.</p><p>Diana couldn’t stop looking up because of the fact there was no ceiling.</p><p>It was just the sky.</p><p> </p><p>There were 4 long tables filled with students sitting at their respective “house” tables.</p><p>A tall woman with her hair brushed back into a neat bun stood before the students and explained the sorting and everything but Diana zoned out because she was so amazed at everything.</p><p>The woman was beautiful despite her age.</p><p>She reminded Diana of her kindly neighbor.</p><p>“What do you think you’re going to get.” Sirius asked Diana causing her to not be zoned out anymore.</p><p>“Not sure, you?” Diana replied.</p><p>“My family has this kinda thing where everyone has gotten into Slytherin for hundreds of years.” Sirius explained.</p><p>“What happens if you don’t get into Slytherin?” Diana asked.</p><p>“I don’t even want to think about it.” Sirius groaned.</p><p> </p><p>The woman then put an old mingy brown hat on the stool.</p><p>“That thing looks like it hasn’t been washed in ages.” Diana groaned.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure it hasn’t.” Sirius laughed.</p><p>The sorting began and everyone was anxious.</p><p>A girl with red hair moved up to the front and stood right next to Diana.</p><p>“Exciting isn’t it?” She asked Diana cheerfully.</p><p>“I guess, I’m a tad nervous though.” Diana responded.</p><p>“I’m Lily Evans.” Lily beamed out.</p><p>Lily was shorter than Diana which was funny because Diana herself was short.</p><p>Lily had lots of freckles and had her hair braided in one.</p><p>She was a very pretty girl. </p><p>“I’m Diana Edwards.” She replied.</p><p>“I love your hair!” Lily gasped out.</p><p>Diana was shocked at this because of the fact not many people complimented her curls.</p><p>“Thank you!” Diana smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“Sirius Black!” The women yelled out.</p><p>“Merlin’s beard.” Sirius said solemnly.</p><p>“I can already tell that one’s a drama queen.” Lily laughed out.</p><p>“He definitely is, nice chap tho.” Diana replied.</p><p>“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat yelled out.</p><p>“FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” Sirius yelled out.</p><p>The whole room fell silent.</p><p>Sirius jumped off the stool and sat at gryffindor’s table, obviously upset.</p><p>“Lily ive been looking all over for you!” A boy groaned out.</p><p>The boy had long hair that looked like it hadn’t been washed in a year.</p><p>“Sorry, I just wanted to see everything front row!” Lily said excited.</p><p> </p><p>Diana took this as a sign to walk away from the duo.</p><p>Diana walked towards Remus, James, and Peter who had been chatting.</p><p>“Who’s the redhead?” James asked curiously.</p><p>“Lily Evans, nice girl.” She replied.</p><p>“Diana Edwards!” The woman yelled out.</p><p>“Let’s get this over with.” Diana sighed.</p><p>Diana walked up to the stool and sat.</p><p>“Diana, dearie can you fix your hair because the hat won’t fit because of how um, big your hair is.” The woman explained trying not to sound rude.</p><p>The woman wasn't trying to be rude but it was obvious not much black kids attended this school.</p><p>After Diana tied her hair back and then the hat was placed onto her head.</p><p>“I’m sensing a kind heart, lots of loyalty, but this one is brave. You’d put anything on the line to save others. GRYFFINDOR!” The hat rambled on.</p><p>Diana jumped off the stool and walked to the table.</p><p>She sat next to Sirius and put an arm around him.</p><p>“You’ll be fine mate.” She whispered softly.</p><p>“You're probably the nicest person I’ve ever met.” Sirius replied.</p><p>“Thanks.” She replied sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>Lily, James, Remus, and Peter, were also placed into Gryffindor and sat at the table one by one.</p><p>Diana was glad all of her acquaintances were placed in the same house because she liked them very much. </p><p>The long haired kid wouldn’t stop staring at Lily which was very unsettling.</p><p>Kinda creepy.</p><p>The headmaster Dumbledore began giving a speech which annoyed Diana because she just wanted to eat.</p><p>While Diana zoned out she looked at the Hufflepuff banner and remembered, her mother was a Hufflepuff.</p><p>Her eyes began to well up a bit but she quickly wiped her eyes.</p><p>Diana just stared at the brown hat and tried to get through her first night in a whole new world.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 4 should be up tomorrow or on Monday!<br/>Kudos and Comments are always appreciated&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Abbey Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana gets to know her roommates better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The Gryffindor common room was decked out in red and gold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had lion decor all around and was very cozy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana was put in a room with Lily and two other girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room had four beds and had all of their luggage neatly placed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily and Diana were the first in their new room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls began unpacking and putting up posters to liven the room up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A girl with her hair braided into two entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was quite tall and very beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Mary McDonald.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Lily Evans and this is Diana Edwards.” Lily said excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other girl coming in is Marlene McKinnon, she’s talking to the head boy about quidditch.” Mary explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary began unpacking and the three girls talked about their favorite color, favorite food, and random things until Marlene came in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had long blonde hair, green eyes, and a warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Marlene McKinnon.” She smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After unpacking and getting to know one another, the girls sat in their beds and began chatting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard Professor Flitwick gives a lot of work.” Mary groaned out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the tiny one,right?” Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Lily replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Sirius boy has a nasty mouth. Must have balls to cuss in front of the entire school.” Mary laughed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s pretty nice.” Diana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana, you’ve complimented everyone since we’ve begun to chat. Surely there’s someone you dislike so far.” Marlene said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana wanted to say the rude boy who kept staring at Lily but it would be inappropriate considering the fact she’s friends with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t met anyone who’s rubbed me the wrong way.” Diana shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re not a Hufflepuff?” Lily laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mum was a Hufflepuff.” Diana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does she do now? Ministry work?” Mary asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she passed last year.” Diana said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” Marlene gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok.” Diana shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls chatted a bit about their personal lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily has a sister named Petunia who’s a squib, Mary has immigrant parents from Jamaica, and Marlene has a brother named Danny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They also talked about their favorite singers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all liked the Beatles, Bowie, and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana told the girls about Diana Ross and The Supremes who her mother used to listen to quite often despite her being an American singer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George is easily the cutest.” Mary scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know I think it’s Paul.” Lily giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna have to agree with Mary.” Diana laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” Mary boasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marlene, who do you think is the cutest?” Lily asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure they aren’t really my type.” Marlene sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who is?” Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bowie.” Marlene smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s cute, I'm not going to disagree.” Diana agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But cuter than George?” Mary asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t compare them, they both have such different looks.” Diana sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has a point. But Paul is still cuter.”Lily laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong!” Mary yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana stared at Marlene because she wasn’t talking much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she just wasn’t talkative.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene noticed Diana staring and smiled back quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana smiled back and looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shoot, I forgot I have Abbey Road on vinyl.” Mary beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary ran to her luggage and grabbed the vinyl placing it onto her vinyl player.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I’m muggleborn sometimes. They don’t know about half the things from the muggle world ya know.” Mary rambled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The album started the play and the girls all listened and chatted about the songs and about how they hope things will go for them in the future.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<br/>Follow my tiktok: @stardustmarauders</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Scared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana addresses her mother’s death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
The week flew by quickly.<br/>
The girls stuck together because of how large the school was.<br/>
 Diana chatted with the four boys whenever she got the chance.<br/>
They still seemed to be getting along which was nice.<br/>
The long-haired boy would still stare at Lily whether it be at breakfast, lunch, class, or dinner.<br/>
The boy and Lily would still chat which confused Diana because of how much he would stare at her.<br/>
“Who’s the boy?” Diana asked while sipping on her morning tea.<br/>
“Oh, that’s Severus! He’s my best friend.” Lily beamed. <br/>
“More like your lover.” Mary scoffed.<br/>
“Can it! We’re just friends.” Lily laughed. </p><p><br/>
“Top of the day ladies!” James strode over. <br/>
“Hello, Potter.” Marlene smiled fakely.<br/>
“McKinnon,” James replied.<br/>
“God you two have been going at it since Wednesday.” Remus sighed.<br/>
“She’s obviously not a better seeker than me so I’m not sure why she’s still going for it,” James stated annoyed.<br/>
“Very cocky Potter,” Marlene replied equally annoyed.<br/>
Sirius walked in and looked as though he rolled out of bed. <br/>
“I’m exhausted, I could barely sleep a wink.” Sirius groaned.<br/>
“Maybe you shouldn’t have been listening to Bowie all night.” Peter laughed.<br/>
“He soothes me. Something no one else could do.” Sirius grinned.<br/>
“So Evans I heard you like The Beatles. Don't I look like a member?” James asked jokingly.<br/>
“My mum told me not to tell lies since I could talk.” Lily laughed.<br/>
“My heart!” James replied while pretending to clutch his heart.</p><p><br/>
After breakfast, Diana went to the library with Remus.<br/>
“The books here suck,” Remus said.<br/>
“They really do,” Diana replied.<br/>
Remus looked tired. <br/>
He seemed off and more aggressive.<br/>
“Are you ok?” Diana asked quietly.<br/>
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be Edwards?” Remus replied.<br/>
“No reason just asking.” Diana sighed.</p><p><br/>
The rest of the visit to the library was quiet with a casual conversation between the two.<br/>
Remus and Diana entered the common room and sat next to their friends who were chatting on the couches.<br/>
While everyone was talking Diana zoned out.</p><p><br/>
Everything was going perfectly which was never something that happened to Diana.<br/>
It was always perfection followed by destruction.<br/>
Her father got a promotion and her whole family moved somewhere nicer.<br/>
Then her mum fell ill.<br/>
She was afraid she’d mess up what was in front of her or rather someone would mess it up for her.<br/>
Diana hated the way she thought.<br/>
She was usually a pretty happy person. </p><p><br/>
“And I’m only bloody 11, imagine later in life,” Diana mumbled to herself.<br/>
“What’d you say, Diana?” Peter asked.<br/>
“Nothing. I’m gonna head to bed early.” Diana smiled sweetly, “Goodnight.” Diana said as she got up from the couch.<br/>
Diana walked up the stairs and dove into her bed.<br/>
Everything was new and different.<br/>
The change from going to school and learning about mathematics to learning how to make a feather float felt so sudden.<br/>
She was scared.<br/>
She wished her mum was around.<br/>
She wished she knew what her mum was ill with.<br/>
She didn’t care to ask because it hurt talking about her.<br/>
Diana missed when her mother would go shopping with her.<br/>
She hadn’t thought this much about her since the day she was buried.<br/>
Diana curled herself up and started crying, hopeful no one could hear.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow my tiktok: @stardustmarauders<br/>Sorry about today’s chapter being a bit short.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Transfigurations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana attends potions and transfigurations class. She wants to learn more about her more about her mum.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>There was no class Diana dreaded more than potions.<br/>She thought the professor was a downright git.<br/>But worst of all, the creepy kid was hogging Lily.<br/>Severus.<br/>“The wanker won’t even let us be partners for a day,” Diana complained to Lily before walking into class.<br/>Lily, Diana, and Remus were walking to potions today.<br/>Peter, James, Sirius, and Marlene were looking into quidditch.<br/>Mary tagged along to miss class.<br/>“Severus is just misunderstood,” Lily assured Diana.<br/>“Diana what’s got your knickers in a twist.” Remus laughed.<br/>“That’s sharp coming from you. You’ve been angry for no reason.” Diana replied.<br/>Remus had a new nasty scar on his arm.<br/>He didn’t think she noticed but she did.<br/>It was definitely from roughing around with the boys.</p><p><br/>Even though Gryffindors and Slytherins were infamous for feuding, Diana always found them interesting.<br/>Like they smoke cigarettes when they’re older and drink the real fancy champagne.<br/>Two sisters gave Diana that energy.<br/>They were very beautiful.<br/>Diana wanted to be them because of their elegance.<br/>Professor Slughorn began talking about how excited he is to start actually teaching and whatnot.<br/>Slughorn wasn’t mean or anything.<br/>He just pissed Diana off for no reason.</p><p><br/>Diana was working with Mary.<br/>“I can tell you dislike this class,” Mary whispered.<br/>“Is it that obvious?” Diana sighed.<br/>“Yes, in fact, you rolled your eyes 3 times already.” Mary laughed “You're like a little old woman.”<br/>“I’ve been feeling odd,” Diana replied.<br/>“I get it. This whole magic thing is strange to me too.” Mary agreed.<br/>“So I'm technically a dropout in the muggle world?” Diana asked.<br/>“I think so.” Mary laughed.<br/>“What’s so funny ladies,” Sirius asked.<br/>Sirius was working with James and was sitting behind Mary and Diana.<br/>“You wizards wouldn't get it.” Diana smiled.<br/>The two boys had been inseparable since the first day.</p><p><br/>After potions, the day seemed to go by in a blur.<br/>She kept zoning out and needed someone to talk to. <br/>Diana knocked onto the boy's dorm door.<br/>“Diana! What’s going on.” James asked.<br/>“I need to talk to you.” She said.<br/>Diana and James walked down the stairs and into the common room.<br/>“Did I do something wrong?” James asked.<br/>“No, I’ve been having a hard time adapting to everything. I think it’s moving too fast. I don’t know anything about my mum.” Diana rambled.<br/>“I’m sorry about that.” James sighed. “But I can try to help you figure out more about your mom.” He explained.<br/>“You would do that?” Diana asked.<br/>“Sure, but we may need some help because I don’t want to mess anything up,” James explained. <br/>“We’ll tell the boys everything tomorrow! You’re a godsend Potter!” Diana exclaimed excitedly while hugging James.<br/>“Diana, can you help me with something though,” James said quietly.<br/>“Sure.” Diana smiled.<br/>“That Evans girl.” James smiled.<br/>“James, focus on your studies before worrying about getting into a girl’s knickers.” Diana sighed.<br/>“I’m gonna marry her one day.” James laughed out.<br/>“Sure you will,” Diana replied.<br/>“Goodnight Edwards.” James beamed.<br/>“Night Potter,” Diana said while walking up the stairs.</p><p><br/>Diana could’ve asked her father about her mum but she wanted to find out more about her mom’s life in the wizarding world.<br/>What was her mom like in school? Who was her mother close with? What was she ill with?<br/>Diana fell asleep with those questions, hopeful they would be answered.</p><p><br/>Diana loved Ms. McGonagall.<br/>She thought transfigurations were interesting.<br/>Being able to change the appearance of something.<br/>“Oi, Diana if I were able to transfigure into an animal like McGonagall, what would I be?” Sirius asked. <br/>He was expecting Diana to tell him he would be a magnificent animal but Diana would think he would be a stray dog.<br/>“You’d be a dog. A cold, wet, hungry, smelly dog.” Diana replied.<br/>“Piss off.” Sirius laughed out.<br/>Sirius was changing the way he spoke.<br/>He was obviously trying to sound less posh.<br/>It was painfully obvious, almost laughable.</p><p><br/>Diana and Peter sat next to one another and began chatting.<br/>“Hey, Peter are you still trying out for quidditch?” Diana asked Peter.<br/>“Nah, my mum thinks it’s a rather brutal sport. Doesn’t want her muffin to get hurt.” <br/>“I would try out but I’m thinking about doing frog choir.” Diana smiled out<br/>“Nice,” Peter replied.<br/>For the past week, they’ve been trying to turn a match into a needle.<br/>Remus had been able to do it.<br/>The bloody bloke was good at everything.<br/>Sirius and James were close.<br/>Lily almost had it.<br/>Mary, Marlene, and Peter didn’t. <br/>Diana was close enough.</p><p><br/>Marlene had let her hair down out of the usual ponytail or braid. <br/>Her hair looked like Joni Mitchell’s.<br/>She even had bangs similar to hers.<br/>“I have to stop staring. It's rude.” Diana mumbled to herself.<br/>“Diana, you ok?” Peter asked.<br/>“Yeah just trying to remember this bloody spell.” Diana laughed out awkwardly.<br/>Once class ended Marlene went up to Diana.<br/>“Shoot, she noticed me staring,” Diana mumbled to herself.<br/>“Hey Di, you were staring at my hair, does it look bad?” Marlene whispered.<br/>“No, I was just admiring it. It reminds me of Joni Mitchell.” Diana explained.<br/>“Who’s that?” Marlene asked.<br/>“She’s a singer from Canada. It’s a good thing I promise.” Diana assured.<br/>“Oh cool. Thanks, Di!” Marlene smiled. “Hi, Remus,” Marlene said while waving at Remus.<br/>“Hi, Marlene! Ready for the library Edwards?” Remus asked.<br/>“Yes!” Diana smiled.</p><p><br/>Remus and Diana visited the library almost every day.<br/>Remus liked to read and Diana would tag along or even read herself.<br/>She never read much before meeting Remus.<br/>“Um, Remus I have to tell you, Sirius, and Peter something,” Diana explained.<br/>“Sounds serious,” Remus said.<br/>“Not really,” Diana assured.<br/>“Ah!” Remus exclaimed.<br/>“Also I need help with transfigurations.” Diana laughed out.<br/>“I figured, you're kinda bad at it.” Remus laughed while hiding himself with a textbook.<br/>“Very funny Remus,” Diana replied while rolling her eyes.</p><p><br/>After the library visit, Remus snuck Diana into his dorm so they could discuss Diana’s plan.<br/>“Hiya Edwards,” James said welcoming the two inside.<br/>“Hi!” Diana waved.<br/>Diana walked in and couldn’t help but admire their dorm.<br/>It had posters plastered all over, a ton of records, and was a bit messy.<br/>It had a warm feeling.<br/>“Hi, Diana!” Peter said happily.<br/>“Hiya Pete.” She replied.<br/>“My mom sent me a bloody howler again- “ Sirius complained before noticing Diana was there.<br/>“Hey, Diana,” Sirius said awkwardly.<br/>“Hi.” She smiled.<br/>The five sat on the floor and begun planning.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! <br/>Follow my tiktok: @stardustmarauders</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bloody Drunkard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana and the boys continue to find out more about Diana’s mum.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So to recap your mum was a Hufflepuff, died from an illness, married a muggle, was a half-blood witch, and left the wizarding world at 26.” Remus recapped. <br/>“That’s all we know?” Sirius asked, surprised.<br/>“Yup. Tomorrow Diana and I could ask Professor Sprout if she knew Diana’s mum,” Peter suggested.<br/>“And after Sprout, we’ll tag along and ask around,” James added.<br/>Diana didn’t want to spend her Saturday opening up old wounds but she craved to know more.</p><p><br/>“Hey Diana, you listen to Bowie?” Sirius asked.<br/>The boy was trying to seem cool and acted as if Diana had never heard about him.<br/>Diana was in love with Bowie for the past 4 months.<br/>Even though he was feminine and all the crabby men and women bashed him for it, Diana liked it.<br/>“Of course I know who Bowie is. We’re married in my mind.” Diana laughed.<br/>Sirius got up from the floor and started to play a Bowie record.<br/>“You guys have quite the collection,” Diana said while pointing at the shelf with lots of records.<br/>“It’s mostly Sirius and Remus,” James said. “Sirius said he gets three records every month from his cousin.” <br/>“She’s the best.” Sirius smiled out widely.<br/>“The records are from my mum.” Remus said, “She likes to collect them.” </p><p><br/>“I didn’t even know they had such things until I met these two.” James laughed out.<br/>“My parents hate everything muggle-related.” Sirius groaned out.<br/>“The Blacks are pureblood supremacists,” James explained.<br/>“What’s that?” Diana asked.<br/>“They believe that their blood is superior to everyone in the wizarding world and they despise half-bloods or muggle-born families,” Remus explained.<br/>“Bloody hell.” Diana sighed.</p><p><br/>Just then a loud knock sounded.<br/>“Diana go into the bathroom! Go go!” Sirius whispered.<br/>Peter dove into his bed, Remus made sure Diana hid properly, and James and Sirius were in charge of distracting.<br/>The head girl of Gryffindor knocked on the door and looked annoyed.<br/>“I’m looking for Edwards, she in here?” She asked.<br/>“Who’s Edwards?” Sirius asked.<br/>“Never heard of one before.” James agreed.<br/>“You two are always with her. The little short curly-headed one.” The head girl said.<br/>“You’ve been partying.” Sirius gasped out.<br/>“Your pissed, you bloody drunkard,” James said holding back his laughs.<br/>“Oi, it doesn't matter if I’ve had a bit to drink, I gotta find this girl.” She replied annoyed.<br/>“Why would she be in here?” James asked.<br/>“I don’t know, tryna catch a snog.” The girl grunted.<br/>“I’m calling McGonagall.” She sighed.<br/>“But she's gonna see your knackered and then you’ll be in more trouble.” Sirius blurted out before she walked away.<br/>“You’re right. Can I look around your room?” The girl asked.<br/>“Of course!” James smiled.</p><p><br/>The girl walked in and looked around the room. <br/>She then walked into the bathroom, only to find nothing.<br/>Remus smiled at her in the bathroom.<br/>He was pretending to wash his hands.<br/>The girl walked out annoyed.<br/>“1..2..3..Diana come out now!” James counted out to make sure the drunken girl was gone.<br/>“One minute I was there, the next minute I wasn’t. What was that?” Diana asked,<br/>“An invisibility cloak.” James grinned out.<br/>“Where’d you get one?” Diana asked curiously.<br/>“Magicians never tell their secrets,” James added.<br/>“Diana you better get back and quickly,” Remus said.<br/>“Right, you boys have a good night I’ll see you tomorrow!” Diana beamed out.<br/>“Good night Diana.” They all said in unison.<br/>Except for Pete, he actually fell asleep.</p><p><br/>Diana walked back trying to be as quiet as possible until she bumped into the head girl.<br/>“And where have you been Edwards?” The head girl asked.<br/>“Strolling, but don’t tell. I’ve been having a hard time. Ya know being a normal girl and whatnot.” Diana explained.<br/>“Oh, I remember the feeling. It was terrible. <br/>Don’t do it again you had me looking mad. Go on.” The girl rambled on.<br/>Diana walked into her room quietly but Marlene was up.<br/>She was sitting on the bay window.</p><p><br/>“Hi Diana, where were you?” Marlene asked.<br/>“Went for a stroll,” Diana said softly.<br/>“Nice just wanted to make sure you got back safe. I’m off to bed.” Marlene smiled.<br/>“Thanks, Goodnight,” Diana replied.<br/>Diana went into the bathroom to change off into her pajamas.<br/>Diana looked into the mirror and smiled.<br/>She could sometimes see her mother in herself.<br/>Diana hated the fact she had dug the boys into her mum’s problems.<br/>But she wanted the help and answers just to have some closure.<br/>So she could close the storybook and move on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHHH THANK YOU GUYS SM FOR 10K LIKES ON TIKTOK! <br/>THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE&lt;3<br/>Tiktok: @stardustmarauders</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sunshine and Rainbows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana gets help to discover more about her mom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Diana, your mum was one of my top students. She was sweet and fun. She looks so much like you but you have your father’s eyes.” Professor Sprout explained.<br/>The sweet woman was talking to Pete and Diana while cleaning the classroom.<br/>She gave them both some sweets to nibble on while they chatted.<br/>“You knew my father?” Diana asked.<br/>“Yes! Handsome man he is. She had a baby shower for you and introduced him to the wizarding world. I was there, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick, Pomfrey, and a couple of her friends. It was lovely.” She explained.<br/>“I didn’t know about that,” Diana said.<br/>“Your mother introduced your father to us and then started working a normal job.” Sprout explained.</p><p><br/>“Do you know what illness my mother had?” Diana asked.<br/>“No, but I reckon it’s something muggle-related.” Professor Sprout said solemnly.<br/>“Thanks for the sweets and talk Professor,” Peter said.<br/>“Anytime darlings.” Professor Sprout said happily.</p><p><br/>James, Marlene, and Sirius were practicing, they had gotten into the team and wouldn’t shut up about it, Mary was watching in the stands, Lily and Remus were in the library so Diana and Pete waited in the common room until everyone was done with their activities.<br/>“Your mum sounded amazing,” Peter said.<br/>“She was.” Diana smiled.<br/>“Hey, did you ever decide on frog choir?” Peter asked.<br/>“I think I’m gonna do it,” Diana replied.<br/>Marlene, James, and Sirius walked into the common room cheerful and excited.<br/>“We’re definitely gonna win our first game.” James smiled happily.<br/>Mary walked in behind the three while chatting with Lily and Remus.<br/>“Everyone finished at the same time,” Diana said excitedly.<br/>“What did Sprout say?” Remus asked eagerly.<br/>“She taught my mum and she met my father once,” Diana said.<br/>“So basically everything we know,” Sirius said annoyed. “We have a pra-“ Sirius whined before being cut off by James elbowing him.<br/>“What do you lot have planned?” Lily asked a bit annoyed.<br/>“A present! For you lovely Lily!” Sirius said quickly. <br/>“We had a prank planned out.” Peter laughed out.<br/>“Pete, you can’t just say our plans, you oaf,” Sirius said annoyed.<br/>“Sorry,” Peter said meekly.</p><p><br/>“I wanna be in on it,” Mary said.<br/>“No, it's an official marauders business.” James grinned.<br/>“Mara what-.” Diana asked, confused.<br/>“You heard the chap!” Sirius added.<br/>“And besides Lily might go snitch and tell McGonagall or her boyfriend Snivilly.” James laughed out.<br/>“You’re so bloody pigheaded. Who says I would snitch and why must you use awful nicknames on my friend?” Lily asked angrily.<br/>Diana had never seen Lily angry.<br/>“Who’s the prank against?” Marlene asked.<br/>“The older Slytherin’s and Severus and his friends. They keep bothering Sirius.” Remus replied.<br/>“You're in on this?” Lily asked, surprised.<br/>“Yes, they can’t pick at Sirius and get away with it,” Remus said,<br/>“You four boys are devilish,” Lily yelled before stomping up the stairs.<br/>“You boys really went and got her all mad.” Diana groaned.</p><p><br/>Lily was an orderly young girl and the four boys were unruly demon spawns at times.<br/>It shocked Diana they even started talking the first time they all met.<br/>Diana went upstairs into the dorm to comfort Lily.<br/>“Lily, you alright?” Diana asked softly.<br/>“Those boys are so mean to poor Severus.” Lily groaned.<br/>“Lily, it takes two to tango. Severus can’t be all that innocent. They just all don’t get along. “ Diana explained.<br/>“You’re siding with them?” Lily asked.<br/>“No, I’m just saying this whole Severus vs. the “marauders” is both their fault. It’s just immaturity.” Diana shrugged.<br/>“I’m sure they’ll get over it and become best friends.” Lily smiled out.<br/>Diana knew this wouldn’t happen.<br/>Lily lived in a sunshine and rainbows world.<br/>All Diana did was nod.<br/>“Thanks, Di for the talk.” Lily smiled.<br/>“Of course,” Diana replied.</p><p><br/>Diana went back downstairs to the boys cross-armed.<br/>“You pissed off the redhead,” Diana said.<br/>“She ok now?” James asked,<br/>“Yes, no thanks to you.” Diana rolled her eyes.<br/>“I say we go to Dumbledore’s office before curfew,” Remus said while staring at the clock.<br/>“Right,” Diana replied.<br/>The five walked out of the common room and went to the bearded man's office.<br/>Even though he was the headmaster and the most powerful wizard, Diana didn’t care for him. He seemed boring.<br/>“Diana, want us to come in?” Peter asked.<br/>“No thank you I have to do this alone.” Diana smiled.</p><p><br/>The old man’s office was as confusing as he was. <br/>It looked chaotic but beautifully decorated.<br/>Diana started to walk around and touch some things.<br/>Everything was so shiny. Diana <br/>“Miss. Edwards,” Dumbledore said in a deep voice.<br/>“I didn’t see you,” Diana yelled out while dropping something that looked very valuable.<br/>“I’m sorry about that.” Diana apologized.<br/>“Tea?” He asked.<br/>“I’m fine, thanks,” Diana replied.<br/>“Want to ask me about everything?” Dumbledore asked.<br/>“How did my mum die?” Diana blurted out,<br/>“I figured,” Dumbledore said calmly.<br/>“You figured what?” Diana asked, confused.<br/>“You’d question your mother’s death.” He replied.<br/>“Who wouldn't?” Diana asked.</p><p><br/>“It wasn’t a muggle disease although that’s what they want you to believe but it’s not about believing but more so how you perceive a situation.” Dumbledore rambled on. <br/>Diana was the most confused she’d ever been before.<br/>“Uh-huh, what was the disease called?” Diana asked.<br/>“You’re still too young.” He sighed <br/>“Too young for what?” Diana asked. <br/>Diana was starting to get frustrated.<br/>“I have potions homework and I’m beat. I have to go.” Diana sighed.<br/>“Maledictus,” Dumbledore said calmly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and being patient with uploads!<br/>Follow my tiktok: @stardustmarauders</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Freak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana goes through a series of emotions following the reveal of her mother’s cause of death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, you knew and never told me. You knew and never thought to try to meet with me. You knew. Did my dad know?” Diana said while tearing up.<br/>“No,” Dumbledore replied.<br/>Diana ran out of the office crying.<br/>He knew and never told her or her father.<br/>Her father was completely left in the dark.<br/>She ran out of the old man’s office, bumping into Remus.</p><p><br/>“Edwards, what's wrong?” Remus asked.<br/>“He knew and he never told my father or me,” Diana said while crying.<br/>“I’m so sorry mate,” James said softly.<br/>The four boys huddled around Diana.<br/>“What’d he say it was?” Sirius asked.<br/>“Maledictus,” Diana said softly.<br/>“We’ll research on it tomorrow but I think you need to rest.” Peter offered.<br/>“I need to send a letter to my father,” Diana said while wiping her tears.<br/>“You don’t want to wait until Christmas to tell him, that way you know more and can explain it to him better,” Sirius suggested.<br/>“I think that’ll be nicer.” James agreed.<br/>“Come hang in our dorm and listen to some music, I got leftover chocolate frogs,” Peter said.<br/>“I think I wanna spend some time with the girls. I’ll see if I can pop over tonight.” Diana said softly.<br/>The four boys and Diana walked back to the common room and had been trying to cheer Diana up the whole time.<br/>“Thank you lads for everything,” Diana said.<br/>“Of course,” James replied. <br/>“That’s what friends are for,” Sirius added.</p><p><br/>Diana walked into her dorm to find the three girls gushing over wizarding magazines and doing hair.<br/>This is what Diana needed.<br/>Even though she adored the boys she loved being with the girls.<br/>They were like the sisters she never had.<br/>“Di your back!” Mary smiled out big.<br/>“You disappear more than Remus.” Lily laughed out.<br/>“The boy is always gone,” Marlene added.<br/>“I was just talking to an older student about frog choir,” Diana said.<br/>“You’re so brave for that, I get nervous in front of large crowds,” Lily whined.<br/>“I don’t, it’s so hard being a star!” Mary laughed out while fanning herself.<br/>“Yeah yeah, Donna Summer.” Diana giggled.<br/>“Lily I’m sorry those boys got you upset,” Marlene said.<br/>“It’s fine. I wanna make a bet with them.” Lily smiled.<br/>“A bet about what?” Marlene asked.<br/>“If they let us in on the prank and I don’t snitch, Sirius auditions for frog choir,” Lily explained.<br/>“And if we lose?” Mary asked.<br/>“Well that’s up to them to decide, the point is we’re not gonna lose,” Lily said.<br/>“I like it.” Mary giggled.</p><p><br/>The next day the girls were eager to pitch their bet to the boys.<br/>“Good morning ladies.” James smiled.<br/>Diana liked breakfast because this is where the friends did most of their chatting.<br/>The food was the best part though.<br/>“We have a proposal,” Lily said.<br/>“Alright, Evans shoot.” Sirius grinned.<br/>“If you let us in on the prank and I don’t snitch, Sirius auditions for frog choir,” Lily explained.<br/>“Why me?” Sirius laughed out.<br/>“You always have the most to say,” Mary said.<br/>“And if you girls lose?” Remus asked.<br/>“That’s up to you.” Marlene smiled.<br/>“Oh?” James gasped.<br/>“You’re going to lose by the way.” Lily chuckled.<br/>“We’ll see Evans.” James smiled out.</p><p><br/>After breakfast, the boys and Diana went into the library to research maledictus.<br/>The five of them were all sitting at a library table surrounded by books about anything medically related.<br/>“It’s a blood curse,” Remus explained.<br/>“Meaning?” Sirius asked.<br/>“Many generations ago someone placed a curse on your ancestor affecting them and causing them to become weak,” Remus explained.<br/>“So it was passed down?” Peter asked.<br/>“It resurfaces and skips generations. It’s strange.” Remus sighed.<br/>Diana didn’t know what to say.<br/>“Sorry Edwards.” James sighed.<br/>“It’s ok, I’m glad I know a bit more. I might ask Madam Pomfrey more on the situation.” Diana said.<br/>“Sounds like a good plan.” Sirius smiled.</p><p><br/>The five were walking back and chatting until Remus and Severus accidentally bumped into one another.<br/>“Watch where you walk Lupin,” Severus said coldly.<br/>“Watch where you walk greasy.” Remus barked back.<br/>“Let’s keep moving c’mon,” Diana said, pulling Remus.<br/>“Who’s the big-haired freak you lot adopted?” Severus laughed.<br/>Diana wasn’t in the mood.<br/>She didn’t want to beat him up because she’d get in trouble and play into the black girl stereotype but he was asking for it.<br/>Diana was sick of being pushed around and put in the dark all her life.<br/>Without hesitation Diana let go of Remus and punched Severus in the nose, causing him to bleed instantly.<br/>“I'm. Not. In. The. Bloody. Mood.” She said in between breaths.<br/>“You’re demented!” Severus spat out.<br/>Severus began to run away.<br/>“RUN AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS SEVERUS!” Diana yelled out.<br/>The four boys stood there in disbelief.<br/>“What? He pissed me off.” Diana shrugged.<br/>“I’m never getting you angry.” Peter gulped.<br/>“Better take that statement to the deathbed Pete.” Diana laughed out.<br/>“DIANA EDWARDS!” Professor McGonagall yelled out.<br/>Diana could recognize that screechy Scottish accent anywhere.<br/>Diana slowly turned around to see the witch with both hands on her hips and her face in an angry manner.<br/>“My office, now.” She said angrily.<br/>“Good luck.” Sirius groaned out.<br/>Diana walked to the woman’s office and sat down.<br/>She didn’t want to cause trouble but she couldn’t help it.<br/>Her fist had a mind of its own. <br/>“Now, Severus Snape is in the hospital wing bleeding, can you explain to me the cause of all this?” McGonagall asked.<br/>“He got me upset,” Diana mumbled.<br/>“I understand but next time try using your words. I’m taking 10 points from Gryffindor and you have to write a letter apologizing to the young boy.” McGonagall explained.<br/>“I will.” Diana smiled.<br/>She wasn’t writing him an apology.<br/>“You’re dismissed,” McGonagall said.</p><p><br/>Diana left the office and went into the common room only to find Lily sitting on the couch obviously upset.<br/>“You punched him?” Lily asked.<br/>“Yes.” Diana shrugged. <br/>“Yesterday you were preaching about how immature the boy's rivalry with him is and you played into it.” Lily scoffed.<br/>“I’m having a bad day and he just made it worse.” Diana groaned.<br/>“You can’t punch people when you have a bad day,” Lily said.<br/>Diana wanted to shake Lily and ask her why she’s so upset.<br/>She's Diana’s “friend” and didn’t even ask what happened.<br/>“He called me a freak!” Diana said.<br/>“You need to learn to ignore him.” Lily sighed.<br/>“He needs to be put in his place.” Diana groaned.<br/>“You just don’t get it.” Lily scoffed.<br/>The redhead marched up the stairs and into the dorm.<br/>“I thought what you did today was brilliant,” James whispered.<br/>“It felt good.” Diana laughed.<br/>“If you guys lose the bet you have to read your apology to Severus in front of the whole school,” Sirius said.<br/>“Deal,” Diana replied.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHHH 12.2 LIKES ON TIKTOK&lt;3333<br/>THANK YOU SM FOR READING <br/>-love, stardustmarauders</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Noticed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana and her friends go through with the prank.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily had finally forgiven Diana after a long talk.<br/>Diana was glad to be on good terms with Lily because she adored her friend.<br/>The “marauders” had their prank planned for tonight and Lily hadn’t ratted them out meaning the girls won.<br/>It was also frog choir auditions.</p><p><br/>The prank was to change all of their clothing to red.<br/>The spell was simple but took lots of practice which the boys had done during the night.<br/>They showed the girls the spell on Monday night in the common room.<br/>The boys needed the girls to keep an eye out and help warn them.<br/>The boys planned to do it before anyone woke up.<br/>Laundry was done during the nights.<br/>The rest of the girls didn’t know about the invisibility cloak but Diana did.<br/>The boys had snuck in successfully and returned to the common room with a smile.<br/>“They’ll be looking like Gryffindors!” James smiled.<br/>“Hey Sirius, you better clean your pipes!” Mary laughed.<br/>“I’m actually a really good singer.” Sirius grinned.<br/>“In your dreams pretty boy.” Marlene laughed.<br/>“You think I’m pretty.” Sirius laughed out while jokingly twirling his hair.</p><p><br/>The friends couldn’t stop laughing when the Slytherins walked in.<br/>The Slytherins looked absolutely mortified.<br/>Every Slytherin student was covered in red clothing from their shirts down to their socks.<br/>“It’s not even a subtle red too.” Mary laughed out.<br/>“I thought it was just gonna be a few kids,” Diana asked.<br/>“Didn’t have enough time. ” Remus shrugged.<br/>“They look like clowns.” Marlene giggled out.</p><p><br/>Severus stared at Diana angrily.<br/>“I think the greasy ball believes I was the mastermind.” Diana sighed.<br/>“It was Diana Edwards,” Severus yelled out.<br/>“What a wanker.” Diana mumbled.<br/>McGonagall walked up to Diana.<br/>Every student’s eyes were attached to Diana.<br/>“Now, Miss. Edwards I’m not sure how you managed to do this by yourself but I assume you’ve finished your apology to Severus.” McGonagall rambled.<br/>“I was in on it.” James blurted out.<br/>“Me too.” Sirius agreed.<br/>“And me.” Remus sighed.<br/>“Yeah yeah me too,” Peter said.</p><p><br/>“The five of you will have detention for the rest of the week. Diana follow me.” McGonagall said.<br/>Diana got up and followed the woman in front of everyone at the staff table.<br/>“Now Diana stand and say your apology to Severus,” McGonagall said.<br/>Diana wanted to throw up.<br/>The whole school was looking at her.<br/>Severus was snickering along with the rest of his housemates.<br/>Sirius looked like he was gonna explode of laughter.<br/>“I lost the bloody bet anyways,” Diana mumbled to herself.<br/>“I’m sorry for punching you even though you’re a greasy wank-“ Diana said before being cut off by McGonagall.<br/>“MISS. EDWARDS THAT IS ENOUGH! 16 HOUSE POINTS!” McGonagall yelled out.</p><p><br/>Diana walked back to her table smiling proudly.<br/>“You’re mad.” James laughed out.<br/>“Demented almost.” Diana smiled.<br/>“Diana why would you go and get yourself in deeper trouble?” Lily sighed.<br/>Diana adored Lily but she was such a stick in the mud at times.</p><p><br/>Frog choir was in the evening.<br/>Diana and her friends had gone down to the auditions.<br/>“I don’t wanna hold a bloody toad.” Sirius groaned.<br/>“I think they're cute to me.” Diana laughed.<br/>The short teacher was practicing with some older students to warm them up.<br/>“Diana Edwards, how lovely to see you!” Flitwick smiled.<br/>“Hello, Professor!” Diana replied.<br/>“Your mother would be very proud,” Flitwick said.<br/>“My mum did frog choir?” Diana asked excitedly.<br/>“No, the poor girl was so tone-deaf.” Flitwick laughed.<br/>The students had all stood up in rows and held a toad.<br/>Sirius stood next to Diana so she could hear his voice.<br/>“Prepare to be amazed.” Sirius chuckled.<br/>The students began singing and Diana started laughing loudly.<br/>Sirius couldn’t carry a tune if his life depended on it.<br/>After everyone had stopped singing he continued.<br/>He was practically screeching.<br/>“Mr. Black if you could step down one second please.” The Professor said kindly.<br/>“Wait!” Diana said.<br/>“Yes, Miss.Edwards? The Professor asked,<br/>“I think you should give Sirius a chance. At least let him do one performance.” Diana grinned.<br/>The young boy’s eyes grew large and he looked like he wanted to hurl.<br/>Marlene started laughing loudly and the rest couldn’t contain it.<br/>“If you think he could become less um pitchy, I suppose he can.” Flitwick smiled.<br/>“Wonderful,” Diana said while staring at Sirius.<br/>After practice, Sirius looked like he wanted to cry.<br/>“Now I’ve got choir and quidditch.” Sirius groaned.<br/>“It’ll make you look smart.” Diana laughed.<br/>“Diana you sing lovely,” Mary said while hugging Diana.<br/>“Thank you,” Diana replied.<br/>“You’re a goddess Diana Edwards,” Marlene said.</p><p><br/>Diana never was noticed in school or even at home.<br/>She loved her father very much but he never paid her much mind.<br/>He was always at work or on a business trip.<br/>She liked the attention sometimes.<br/>It made her feel noticed.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>chapter 11 should be up tomorrow&lt;3<br/>Thanks for reading check out my tiktok <br/>@stardustmarauders</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Exploding Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana and the boys have detention and prepare for the first quidditch game of the school year.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Detention was horrid.<br/>Sirius wouldn’t stop complaining about how hard the work was and eventually gave up and chatted with Remus or helped James prank Filch.<br/>Remus would stop cleaning after 20 minutes.<br/>Peter and Diana had to do all the work.<br/>Flich looked like he hadn’t taken a shower in 10 years.<br/>He was always trying to start problems.<br/>“You missed a spot.” He croaked.<br/>“Your mum missed a spot,” Diana mumbled.<br/>“What’d you say?” Filch replied.<br/>“I got the spot!” Diana blurted out.</p><p><br/>Filch had finally fallen back asleep.<br/>“Oi, Diana wanna play a game?” James whispered.<br/>“As long as I don’t have to scrub the floor anymore.” Diana sighed.<br/>The five sat in a corner away from Filch.<br/>“What are we playing?” Diana asked.<br/>“Exploding snap!” Sirius laughed out.<br/>“Never heard of it.” Diana shrugged.<br/>“Won’t that wake Filch up though?” Peter asked.<br/>“Let’s do it!” James laughed out.</p><p>After a long game ending in Filch waking up multiple times and falling right back to sleep, the five of the kids snuck to their dorms to go to bed.“The end part of my bloody eyebrow is gone.” Sirius laughed <br/>“You look cool.” James smiled.<br/>“People are sleeping, can you people not talk any more quietly?” Diana groaned.<br/>“Hey, Sirius we have a game tommorow try to wake up a bit early to practice,” James explained.<br/>“Of course,” Sirius said in a relaxed manner.<br/>“Goodnight Diana!” Remus yelled while going up the stairs.<br/>“Goodnight Remus!” Diana replied.<br/>The exploding game the boys thought was fun caused Diana to get a burn mark on her arm.<br/>Without hesitation, Diana dove into bed.</p><p><br/>The next day was game day.<br/>Marlene had woken early causing all the girls to be up at the same time as her.<br/>“Not all of us are quidditch players, Marls.” Lily sighed.<br/>“I’m exhausted.” Mary groaned.<br/>Diana was still knocked out.<br/>“Someone wake her up.” Marlene sighed.<br/>The three girls had fallen back to sleep ignoring Marlene trying to wake them up as early as she had.<br/>Diana adored that about Marlene, how much of a go-getter she was.<br/>Diana wished she could be bolder like Marlene was.</p><p><br/>Later that morning everyone at breakfast was decked out in house pride.<br/>The game was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.<br/>Some Slytherin students had red clothing even after they tried many spells.<br/>“How come the color isn’t coming off?” Diana asked.<br/>“Remus used this muggle invention called food coloring and it stained their clothes,” Sirius explained excitedly.<br/>“Who knew food coloring would be considered genius.” Diana laughed.<br/>“They’ll be cheering us Gryffindors today.” James grinned.<br/>“Alright Potter?” Marlene asked.<br/>“Alright, McKinnon?” James asked.<br/>“I’m nervous for you lot, seems like a scary sport,” Mary said.<br/>“It’s fun, exhilarating,” Sirius said with a mouthful of melon.<br/>“Ew chew you barbarian.” Lily winced.</p><p><br/>“Hey Diana, do you think we could go to the library quickly?” Remus asked.<br/>“Sure.” Diana smiled.<br/>The library was nearly empty since most students were preparing to go to the game.<br/>The two walked around and looked at different books.<br/>Remus liked to read big heavy books while Diana would read smaller books and wizarding magazines.<br/>She never thought she would enjoy them but the magazines had moving pictures and all of the cutest wizards of the ’70s.<br/>Mary would always ask Lily or Diana to bring back one for her.<br/>“How’s frog choir?” Remus asked.<br/>“It’s nice, we have rehearsals in the mornings,” Diana said. “ Sirius still sounds like a dying bird.”<br/>“Can’t wait to hear him perform.” Remus smiled.<br/>“It’s some time next month,” Diana explained.<br/>“I cannot wait.” Remus laughed.<br/>Diana admired Remus.<br/>She liked how quiet and mysterious he was.<br/>She hated his temper though.<br/>“What are you staring at?” Remus chuckled.<br/>Diana had been staring at Remus.<br/>“You have really nice eyes.” Diana smiled.<br/>“Thanks,” Remus replied.<br/>He was blushing a bit. <br/>You could tell he never got complimented.<br/>“The game! We’ve gotta run.” Diana jumped.</p><p><br/>Remus and Diana bolted out of the library and towards the quidditch field.<br/>“You cannot run for the bloody life of you,” Remus yelled.<br/>“I’m not athletic.” Diana groaned.<br/>The two made it to the quidditch field after bumping into two second-year students and three fifth-year students.<br/>James, Sirius, and Marlene were zooming through the sky and looked amazing.<br/>“Oh my.” Diana gasped out.<br/>“Looks pretty cool eh?” Remus grinned.<br/>“Where were you two?” Lily asked.<br/>“Lost track of time.” Remus shrugged.<br/>“Oh, Diana isn’t this exhilarating.” Mary gasped.<br/>“Definitely!” Diana smiled.<br/>“Want a sweet Diana?” Peter asked.<br/>Peter always has sweets which was a relief to Diana because she had quite a sweet tooth.<br/>“Of course I do.” Diana smiled.<br/>Peter had the weird jelly beans that were always kind of madness.<br/>Diana took the green one hopeful it was an apple but it turned out to be grass.<br/>“Yuck,” Diana said spitting the bean out.<br/>Peter couldn’t contain his laughter.<br/>“It’s not funny,” Diana said, trying not to laugh.<br/>Diana could see James all serious.<br/>He was a different person when it came to quidditch.<br/>He was very passionate about it.<br/>“He’s definitely gonna go on to play quidditch professionally,” Mary said.<br/>“Definitely, he’s actually good at something,” Lily replied.</p><p><br/>Gryffindor had won the game and the entire common room was filled with celebration.<br/>“Marlene my love you did amazing.” Mary gushed.<br/>“Marlene I’m so proud of you!” Diana said while hugging Marlene.<br/>Marlene's face was all red from the amount of attention she was getting.<br/>“So my own mates aren’t gonna give me any attention?” Sirius grinned.<br/>“Black you get enough attention daily as it is,” Lily said.<br/>“Yeah yeah.” Sirius rolled his eyes.<br/>“Oi, I say we have a late-night celebration.” James smiled.<br/>“We have detention genius.” Diana groaned.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading&lt;<br/>Tiktok: @stardustmarauders</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Double Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana and Sirius prepare for their upcoming performance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I still sound pitchy.” Sirius groaned.<br/>Sirius and Diana were walking to class after frog choir practice.<br/>“You’ll be fine.” Diana smiled.<br/>“The toad is so slippery it messes me up.” Sirius laughed.<br/>“Yeah, they are quite slippery,” Diana said.<br/>“Are you any good at Herbology?” Sirius asked.<br/>“It’s my best subject,” Diana replied.</p><p><br/>The duo walked into Professor Sprout’s classroom and sat next to one another.<br/>“Ah look who wants to work with me!” Sirius said sarcastically.<br/>“I’ve never worked with you before?” Diana asked, surprised.<br/>“This is the first time.” Sirius smiled.<br/>James, Remus, and Peter walked in followed by Lily, Mary, and Marlene.<br/>“Sirius you stole my bloody partner,” Remus said sarcastically.<br/>“She’s the only person that’s good at this class,” James complained.<br/>“Well, it’s my turn to work with her.” Sirius laughed.<br/>“Settle down students!” Professor Sprout announced.<br/>James and Peter partnered up while Remus worked with Lily.<br/>“Thanks for lending me your notes. Quidditch has me occupied and thanks to you frog choir too.” Sirius ranted.<br/>“No problem mate,” Diana said sarcastically.<br/>The students were being introduced to the devil's snare.<br/>“What if I set my hair on fire? I should try to set something on fire.” Sirius whispered.<br/>He kept rambling the whole class in Diana’s ear.<br/>He was like a mosquito.<br/>Diana liked the small chat because Diana liked to talk.<br/>“What’s the fire spell again?” He whispered.<br/>“Incendio,” Diana whispered back.<br/>“Cheers,” Sirius said. <br/>“Incendio.” He repeated.<br/>Just then Sirius’ book burst into flames causing the whole class to panic.<br/>“You got the bloke to send the whole place on fire.” James laughed out.<br/>“Mr. Black, you should try to listen to my instructions more carefully dearie.” Sprout said.<br/>“Shit Diana you almost set the place alight,” Sirius whispered.<br/>“Piss off.” Diana laughed.</p><p><br/>After class Flitwick pulled the students in the frog choir out of class to rehearse.<br/>“At least the bloody choir got me out of class,” Sirius said to Diana.<br/>“Yeah, so you can make sure you don’t sound like shit,” Diana replied.<br/>“I’m not that bad.” Sirius rolled his eyes.<br/>“You sound like my neighbor’s cat Fat Doris,” Diana said.<br/>“The cat’s name is Fat Doris?” Sirius asked confused.<br/>“Yeah.” She answered quickly.<br/>The two walked into the Great Hall with the other frog choir students.<br/>“You have all been working hard and I think you each deserve a pat on the back. The work is not done! We have lots of performances and chances to sing!” Flitwick beamed.<br/>“Professor are you nervous about the performance?” A Hufflepuff girl asked.<br/>“A little, this is my first year doing frog choir!” The little Professor smiled nervously.<br/>Everyone clapped and cheered to help Flitwick loosen up a bit.<br/>“Get him knackered and I bet he’s a party animal,” Sirius whispered.<br/>“Definitely.” Diana giggled.<br/>The group had to sing Double Trouble which had been stuck in Diana’s head all week.<br/>The older students held ravens while the younger students held the toads.<br/>“We perform at tonight’s dinner, so make sure you look presentable please,” Flitwick said. “Let’s take it from the top!” He said while getting ready to conduct.<br/>“Double, double toil and trouble-“ the group sang in chorus except for Sirius.<br/>The boy sounded like nails on a chalkboard.<br/>“Sirius if you could maybe try toning your voice down a bit,” Flitwick asked nicely.<br/>“Just lip-sync,” Diana whispered.<br/>“Why is my voice not beautiful enough?” Sirius asked dramatically.<br/>“No!” Diana replied.</p><p><br/>After rehearsal, Sirius and Diana returned to class.<br/>“You're lucky you’re good at flying, I’m atrocious at it.” Diana sighed.<br/>“I like to think of something that makes me happy,” Sirius replied.<br/>“Is that what you do during quidditch?” Diana asked.<br/>“Yeah, I like to think of my brother Regulus and I playing quidditch together.” Sirius smiled.<br/>“You have a brother?” Diana asked, surprised.<br/>“Yea, he’s one year younger than me. Should be coming to Hogwarts next year.” Sirius replied.<br/>“Oh brother, a Sirius 2.0” Diana jokingly groaned.<br/>“Oi!” Sirius exclaimed.</p><p><br/>The two arrived at flying classes to find the Gryffindor and Slytherin students.<br/>“Why are you two late?” Madam Hooch asked.<br/>“Frog choir,” Diana said.<br/>“Ah, I didn’t know the Black family has a singer.” Madam Hooch smiled.<br/>“They don’t.” James laughed.<br/>“Knock it off Potter!” Madam Hooch exclaimed. “Alright, we’re testing flight today! Miss. Edwards, you’re up.” She continued.<br/>Diana wanted to fake passing out so she could go to the hospital wing and be fed cookies by Madam Pomfrey.<br/>“Let’s go, Edwards!” Madam Hooch clapped her hands.<br/>Sirius gave Diana an assuring look and a thumbs up.<br/>Diana went up to the broom and got it to lift without smacking her in the face.<br/>She mounted onto the broom and began to remember a happy memory.<br/>She thought about meeting the boys on the train.<br/>She thought about the first time the girls met.<br/>She thought about the horrid exploding game that resulted in lots of laughs and giggles.<br/>She thought about her mum and dad dancing to 50’s music.<br/>Diana was in the air.<br/>It was a thrilling experience.<br/>Horrifying yet exhilarating.<br/>She understood why James loved quidditch so much.</p><p><br/>“Alright, Edwards come down!” Madam Hooch.<br/>Diana didn’t know-how.<br/>“Oh shit,” Diana yelled out.<br/>Suddenly Diana came tumbling down and onto the floor.<br/>Landing on her arm.<br/>“AH!” Diana yelled out.<br/>“HER ARM!” Marlene yelled out.<br/>Diana immediately started to vomit at the sight of her arm.<br/>“ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?” Peter yelled out.<br/>Let’s get Miss. Edwards to the hospital wing.<br/>Madam Hooch lifted Diana.<br/>All Diana saw after that was black.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU SM FOR READING MWAH MWAH&lt;3333<br/>Follow my tiktok: @stardustmarauders</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Quick Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana and Sirius perform at the first frog choir performance, Diana talks to Madam Pomfrey.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diana woke up only to see Remus and Marlene hovered over her.<br/>“Thank Merlin you’re ok Diana,” Marlene exclaimed.<br/>“Poppy, she’s up,” Remus exclaimed out.<br/>“Poppy?” Diana asked.<br/>“She likes me.” Remus shrugged.<br/>“Are you good to perform mate? I can’t do it without you and we go on in 30 minutes.” Sirius rambled.<br/>“Of course I’m good.” Diana smiled.<br/>“Don’t do any strenuous activities for the next dearie.” Madam Pomfrey beamed.<br/>“She doesn’t do any physical activity. Her first time on a bloody broom and she nearly dies.” James laughed.<br/>When Madam Pomfrey turned away Diana stuck up her middle finger at James.<br/>“Lovely finger Miss. Edwards, what would Poppy think?” James joked.<br/>“He’s gonna harass you about the whole Poppy thing Remu,” Sirius said.<br/>“I know.” Remus sighed.<br/>Peter walked in and his face lit up when he saw Diana.<br/>“Di, I’m glad you’re ok!” Peter smiled out.<br/>“Thanks, Pete,” Diana replied.</p><p><br/>After Madam Pomfrey let Diana go, she ran to her dorm to prepare for her performance.<br/>Diana ran to her dorm and burst through the door scaring her roommates.<br/>“Bloody hell Di.” Marlene jumped.<br/>“Diana, oh I’m so glad you’re ok,” Lily said while pulling in Diana for a hug.<br/>“Lily move my turn!” Mary said while pushing Lily to hug Diana.<br/>“I’m glad you’re ok.” Marlene smiled at Diana.<br/>“Thanks, darlings.” Diana beamed.<br/>“Diana don’t you have a performance in 20 minutes,” Mary said after noticing the time on the clock.<br/>“Yeah, I might blow it off though.” Diana sighed.<br/>“NO! You must go.” Lily ushered Diana.<br/>“All right, all right.” Diana laughed.“Diana, do you mind if I do your hair?” Mary asked.<br/>Diana loved Mary’s hair.<br/>She did different hairstyles all the time.<br/>“No please help me.” Diana agreed.<br/>Mary had braided Diana’s hair into two and added a hairband.<br/>“It’s a quick simple hairstyle considering how much time you gave me to work with.” Mary shrugged.<br/>“It looks lovely.” Diana smiled. “Thank you.”<br/>“We gotta go. I really want first dibs on the food before those piggish boys join us to eat,” Marlene complained.</p><p><br/>The Great Hall looked more nerve-wracking than usual.<br/>All eyes were on the students hopeful they would mess up.<br/>“I’m gonna lip-sync,” Sirius said nervously.<br/>“Please do,” Diana replied.<br/>Diana could see the two beautiful sisters in Slytherin stare at Sirius.<br/>The more Diana looked at them the more she saw Sirius in them.<br/>What if they were related?<br/>“Are those your relatives?” Diana asked.<br/>“Who?” Sirius asked.<br/>“Those two girls sitting over at the Slytherin table,” Diana said head pointing to the girls.<br/>“Yeah my horrid cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa.” Sirius groaned. “They’re Andromeda’s little sisters. They disowned her out of the family because she married this chap named Ted Tonks.” Sirius explained.<br/>The whole family was beautiful.<br/>Definitely was not fair.</p><p><br/>The tiny Professor smiled and began to conduct.<br/>The choir began to sing:</p><p>Double, double, toil and trouble;<br/>Fire burn and cauldron bubble.<br/>Double, double, toil and trouble;<br/>Something wicked this way comes!</p><p>Eye of newt and toe of frog,<br/>Wool of bat and tongue of dog,<br/>Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,<br/>Lizard's leg and howlet's wing.</p><p>Double, double, toil and trouble;<br/>Fire burn and cauldron bubble.<br/>Double, double, toil and trouble;<br/>Something wicked this way comes!</p><p>In the cauldron boil and bake,<br/>Fillet of a fenny snake,<br/>Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf,<br/>Witches' mummy, maw and gulf.</p><p> Sirius nudged Diana because of how excited he was about faking the whole thing.<br/>Diana liked him.<br/>She wasn’t sure they would get along.<br/>He tried to act hard but was a softie.<br/>At the end of the performance, the choir bowed and the audience was cheering loudly.<br/>Flitwick looked relieved.<br/>He was glad everything went well.<br/>“Diana, how’d you get this bloke to sing?” James asked.<br/>“Magic.” Diana smiled.<br/>The students finished their dinner and headed to bed.<br/>Diana wanted to make a quick stop first.</p><p><br/>She walked into the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey sorting through papers at her desk.<br/>“Miss. Edwards, how’re you feeling?” The kind nurse asked.<br/>“I’m feeling ok. Can I talk to you about something?” Diana asked.<br/>“Of course dearie, come sit and let’s get to chatting.” Pomfrey smiled.<br/>“Tea?” She asked.<br/>“Yes please, two sugars and milk please,” Diana replied.<br/>The woman handed Diana her cup and went to sit.<br/>“What brings you here?” Pomfrey asked.<br/>“What’s Maledictus?” Diana asked.<br/>“I haven’t heard about the horrible curse since your mother’s death.” The woman sighed.<br/>“Is it rare?” Diana asked.<br/>“Yes, it hits you like a truck mostly when you’re older,” Madam Pomfrey explained.<br/>“Do I have to worry about it?” Diana asked.<br/>“Depends but I doubt it.” Madam Pomfrey assured Diana.<br/>“I heard it skips generations?” Diana chimed in.<br/>“It does.” Madam Pomfrey agreed. “Oh, Diana you have to get back before curfew!” <br/>“I’ll see you soon Madam Pomfrey, thank you,” Diana said.<br/>Diana knew all she needed to know.<br/>She just didn’t know how to tell her father.<br/>With October in a few days, she figured she should get started on the brainstorming soon.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is a bit short but the next chapter we go into October! <br/>Follow my tiktok : @stardustmarauders</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. It’s the ‘70s Chivalry Is Dead!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was October.<br/>With Halloween on the way, Hogwarts was all decked out for the holiday.<br/>Diana and her father have been sending letters since October 1st now that Diana figured out how to use the owls.<br/>Sirius had quit frog choir to focus on quidditch, so Diana had been doing more library visits with Lily tagging along and occasionally Mary.<br/>Marlene’s birthday was coming up and the friends planned to do something simple for her.<br/>No parties yet considering their age.</p><p>Severus and Lily were still friends and he still didn’t know what shampoo was.<br/>At breakfast, the students all sat and ate the usual.<br/>Diana liked the crispier pieces of bacon which resulted in James and her tussling over the pieces for 15 minutes.<br/>“Ladies first James have you no manners.” Sirius laughed.<br/>“It’s the ‘70s chivalry is dead, gimme the bloody bacon,” James said while pulling the bacon from Diana.<br/>“All the pig is making you become piggish, give it.” Diana scoffed while fighting back.<br/>Frank Longbottom walked by and snatched the bacon from the both of them and ate it.<br/>“What’d you do that for Longbottom?” James asked annoyed.<br/>“Because I’m hungry.” He smiled and shrugged.<br/>Frank was a bit nerdy but had a sarcasm to him.<br/>His girlfriend was his perfect match.<br/>She hoped they would end up together after high school.<br/>“So what are you guys doing for my birthday,” Marlene asked.<br/>“When is your birthday again?” Sirius asked jokingly.<br/>“Were not telling you McKinnon so stop asking.” Remus smiled.<br/>“I’ll find it out eventually, Lily can’t keep a secret.” Marlene joked while chewing on her toast.<br/>“That’s not true!” Lily scoffed.<br/>“It is true, that’s why we made a whole bet about it,” Peter replied.<br/>“Diana there's no way you're agreeing with this,” Lily said staring at Diana.<br/>Diana spit out her orange juice from laughing. <br/>The thing is it came out her nose.<br/>“Bloody hell Diana.” Sirius laughed out.<br/>“I’m sorry.” Diana laughed loudly.<br/>“Diana you’ve messed up your uniform.” Lily gasped out.<br/>“It’s fine I’m gonna wear my normal clothing.” Diana shrugged.<br/>“I don’t think you can,” Peter replied.<br/>“What are they gonna do to her if she does, she’ll survive,” Mary said.<br/>“She’ll get detention!” Lily sighed.<br/>“You act like I don’t have detention with these four arses in a few days .” Diana laughed. “I’ll be back.” </p><p>Diana left the table and was walking until she bumped into Sirius’s cousins.<br/>“Watch where you walk mud blood!” The big-haired one yelled.<br/>“Up yours you oaf!” Diana spit back.<br/>“What’d you say to me!” She gasped out.<br/>“Bella it’s not worth it!” The blonde one replied.<br/>The tall sister pulled her sister away.<br/>“What the bloody hell is mud blood,” Diana mumbled to herself.<br/>They were pretty but seemed to be nasty gits.<br/>Diana walked to her dorm and quickly changed off.<br/>She put on a random wizard band t-shirt and her jeans and ran downstairs.<br/>She found Alice Fortescue sitting on the couch.<br/>“What’s the rush, Edwards?” Alice asked while reading.<br/>She didn’t even look up and somehow knew it was her.<br/>“I spilled orange juice all over my uniform.” Diana smiled.<br/>“I’ve done that plenty of times.” Alice laughed.<br/>Diana thought Alice was pretty.<br/>She met her at frog choir rehearsal because she was helping out Flitwick.<br/>She had a big smile.<br/>“Nice shirt, love their music,” Alice said.<br/>Diana didn’t know who the band was; she just picked up a random shirt from her dorm floor.<br/>“Yeah me too.” Diana smiled nervously.<br/>“You better head to class you’re gonna be late.” She said pointing to the clock.<br/>“Nice seeing you Alice!” Diana replied.<br/>“Nice seeing you too Edwards.” She yelled out.</p><p>Diana walked to class and was getting weird stares.<br/>“Nice uniform Demented Diana.” A Slytherin student laughed out.<br/>She had a nickname and it wasn’t a nice one.<br/>Demented Diana.<br/>Diana walked into potions to find all eyes on her.<br/>“Miss. Edwards, where’s your uniform,” Slughorn asked.<br/>“It got messy,” Diana said quietly.<br/>“I’m taking 5 points from Gryffindor for improper attire. Please be seated.” Slughorn sighed.<br/>Diana sat down next to Marlene.<br/>“You went shopping at Marlene’s boutique I see.” She whispered.<br/>“This is your shirt?” Diana asked.<br/>“Yeah, it’s fine it looks nicer on you than it ever will on me,” Marlene replied.<br/>Diana smiled at Marlene and listened to what Slughorn had to say.<br/>She didn’t know why but she felt her cheeks growing rosy red.<br/>Slughorn was teaching them how to make the boil-cure potion.<br/>Diana wanted to throw the potion at Severus and cause boils on his face.<br/>He spread the horrid nickname, Demented Diana all over the school.<br/>He was damn good at potions, even better than Lily.<br/>“You understand how to make it?” Marlene whispered.<br/>“No clue.” Diana sighed.<br/>“We’ll bother Remus about it.” She giggled.<br/>“Of course,” Diana replied.<br/>Sirius and James were sitting behind them and were whispering something.<br/>“Well if you two are whispering it’s better to come out and just say it,” Marlene said while turned around.<br/>“We were whispering about the fact you look like a pug.” Sirius laughed.<br/>“You’re so funny, how’s mummy again?” Marlene asked sarcastically.<br/>“She’s wonderful, still looks like a raisin but great otherwise,” Sirius replied.<br/>James immediately started laughing loudly.<br/>Remus looked over confused and mouthed “What” to Diana.<br/>Diana mouthed back, “we’re talking smack about you”.<br/>Remus rolled his eyes at Diana and smiled.</p><p>After class Remus and Diana headed to the library as usual.<br/>Remus always sat by the bay window while Diana sat in a chair nearby.<br/>“Lily isn’t joining?” He said while reading.<br/>“She’s with Severus,” Diana said.<br/>“Right, forgot those two are friends.” He replied.<br/>“He gave me a nickname, Demented Diana.” She said softly.<br/>“I’m Loony Lupin.” He laughed.<br/>“How’d you get the nickname?” Diana asked.<br/>“I jinxed him.” Remus smiled.<br/>“When?” Diana asked intrigued.<br/>“When you were in frog choir and left class that one time,” Remus explained.<br/>“I missed it.” Diana scoffed.<br/>“You might like this book.” He said while holding up the book.<br/>“What book is that?” Diana asked.<br/>“Emma by Jane Austen,” Remus said.<br/>“Why you don’t like it?” She replied.<br/>“Not really, too cheesy.” He groaned.<br/>“Give it, I’m a sucker for romance,” Diana said while snatching the book.<br/>“What’s your favorite book?” Remus asked.<br/>“Pride and Prejudice,” Diana said.<br/>“Good god you really do love romance.” Remus chuckled.<br/>Diana walked over to the bay window and pushed Remus.<br/>“How do you feel about Hogwarts?” Diana asked him.<br/>“I’m just aggravated. You’ve helped me keep a bit calm today.” Remus smiled.<br/>“That’s what mates are for,” Diana replied.<br/>She gave Remus a hug and got up.<br/>“I gotta go to the hospital wing.” Remus sighed.<br/>“How come?” Diana asked.<br/>“I help Madam Pomfrey out sometimes.” He shrugged.<br/>“That’s nice,” Diana replied.<br/>The two friends walked out of the library and parted ways.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Honesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana has a busy day of running around Hogwarts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diana woke up to find Marlene and Mary chatting.<br/>“Did you hear the ruckus coming from the shrieking shack last night?” Mary asked.<br/>“I couldn’t sleep a wink.” Marlene sighed.<br/>Diana was a heavy sleeper.<br/>She didn’t hear what they were talking about and she's glad she didn't.<br/>Diana liked getting as much sleep as she could.<br/>Diana sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.<br/>“Morning, Edwards.” Marlene smiled.<br/>“Good morning girls,” Diana replied.</p><p><br/>She walked into the bathroom and prepared for the day.<br/>Mary barged in while Diana was doing her hair<br/>“Mary you should learn how to knock.” Diana sarcastically.<br/>“Can you ask Remus to get me a new magazine,” Mary asked softly.<br/>“I can’t check any more out of the library because of you.” Diana laughed<br/>“Yeah, I'm aware. That's why I said ask Remus.” Mary smiled optimistically.<br/>“I’ll let him know.” Diana smiled.</p><p><br/>The girls walked to breakfast together and saw only James, Peter, and Sirius seated.<br/>“Where’s Remus?” Diana asked.<br/>“I think the library,” James said while eating his toast.<br/>“He must’ve left early because he wasn’t in his bed this morning,” Sirius replied.<br/>Diana knew Remus never went to the library without Lily or her.<br/>And then she remembered he went to go help Madam Pomfrey.<br/>“I have to use the bathroom.” Diana lied. “Excuse me,” Diana said getting up from the table.</p><p><br/>Diana walked quickly until she accidentally bumped into a Slytherin student.<br/>She recognized her. <br/>Marie Rodriguez.<br/>“I’m so sorry,” Diana said.<br/>“It’s fine, Diana!” She replied.<br/>The Slytherins were considered “rude” and “mean” but it seemed to be a stereotype.</p><p><br/>Diana continued to walk to the hospital wing.<br/>She walked in and found Remus sitting on a hospital bed sleeping.<br/>He was bleeding and had a new slash on his face.<br/>Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office and looked alarmed to see Diana.<br/>“I thought I locked the door.” The nurse screeched.<br/>“What’s wrong with him,” Diana said alarmed.<br/>“He was helping me and got hurt.” Madam Pomfrey explained.<br/>“Yeah, but what’d he do to get messed up that badly,” Diana asked, confused.<br/>“He wanted to practice a spell and it backfired.” Madam Pomfrey replied.<br/>“Oh, can I talk to him?” Diana asked.<br/>“Of course dear.” The nurse smiled.<br/>Diana walked up to Remus.<br/>She sat in the chair next to his bed and whispered, <br/>“Are you all right?” <br/>“I feel horrible.” He replied.<br/>“Let me go call the boys,” Diana said.<br/>“Just Sirius though,” Remus whispered.<br/>“All right,” Diana said.</p><p><br/>Diana got up and went to the Great Hall to find Sirius.<br/>Diana walked up to him and whispered,<br/>“Come with me.” <br/>“Why?” He mouthed.<br/>“Just c’mon Black.” Diana sighed.<br/>“What’s up?” James asked.<br/>“Nothing mate,” Sirius said, patting James's shoulder.</p><p><br/>The two walked out and went to the hospital wing.<br/>“What’s wrong?” Sirius asked.<br/>Diana opened the door and Sirius gasped.<br/>“What bloody happened to him?” Sirius asked.<br/>“A spell backfired,” Diana replied.<br/>Sirius walked up to Remus in a rush and blurted, <br/>“Bloody bullshit last night was a full moon.” <br/>“Oi, Sirius,” Remus said angrily.<br/>“What does a full moon have to do with anything?” Diana asked, confused.<br/>“Nothing.” Remus and Sirius said at the same time. It was clear the two were hiding a secret but Diana wasn’t in the mood.<br/>So she nodded and walked out.</p><p>When Diana was walking out of the hospital wing she went into the library.<br/>She didn’t want to go back to breakfast and deal with the interrogation.<br/>She found Marie Rodriguez looking through the magazines.<br/>“Oh hello, Diana.” Marie smiled.<br/>“Hi,” Diana replied.<br/>“You want to get a magazine?” She asked.<br/>“Oh no, I can’t. My friend Mary has to return the ones she asked me to get for her.” Diana explained.<br/>“I’ll get it for you, whatever ones you’d like.” Marie smiled.<br/>“Oh, that’s not necessary,” Diana replied.<br/>“It really is fine,” Marie said.<br/>Marie and Diana chatted for a bit and Marie checked out the magazines for her.<br/>“I’m assuming these are for Mary.” Marie laughed out.<br/>“Yeah, I like magazines but lately I’ve been reading books.” Diana smiled.<br/>“What’s your favorite book?” Marie asked.<br/>“Pride and Prejudice,” Diana replied.<br/>“I love that book.” She smiled.<br/>“Hey also, I’m not mad about the red clothes.” Marie smiled.<br/>“Oh, that wasn’t me.” Diana laughed awkwardly.<br/>“Well, the Gryffindors to be exact. I hate the whole squabble that’s been happening for years.” Marie sighed.<br/>“Me too,” Diana replied.</p><p><br/>Marie was a pretty girl.<br/>She had tan skin and loose curls which were put in a bun held together by her wand.<br/>She had a beauty mark below her lip.<br/>She was tall too.</p><p><br/>“I’ll see you around?” She asked.<br/>“Definitely! Thanks for the magazines.” Diana said.<br/>Diana looked at the clock and noticed the time.</p><p><br/>She has 2 minutes to get to her class.<br/>History of Magic with Professor Binns was boring.<br/>She always fell asleep in his class.<br/>Diana ran out of the library and ran to class but arrived too late.<br/>“Miss. Edwards, late again.” Professor Binns groaned.<br/>“I got caught up in the library reviewing for your class,” Diana said nervously.<br/>“Very well.” The ghost sighed.<br/>Diana sat next to Mary.</p><p>“What was up with you and Sirius this morning? He’s still not in class.” Mary rambled.<br/>Diana looked back to find James sitting at the desk alone.<br/>He stared back confused at Diana.<br/>“Where's Sirius?” He mouthed.<br/>“I don’t know.” She mouthed back.<br/>“Um Sirius had to send a letter to his brother without his parents finding out, so I helped him.” Diana lied.<br/>“Oh, you got the magazines I see.” Mary smiled.<br/>“Yeah, Marie Rodriguez helped me out,” Diana said.<br/>“The Slytherin?” Mary asked.<br/>“Yeah, she’s proper nice,” Diana replied.<br/>“She’s gorgeous too.” Mary smiled.<br/>“Definitely,” Diana replied.<br/>“Oh Diana Diana, you’re too sweet.” Mary giggled out.<br/>“Stop the chatting!” The Professor croaked out.<br/>Once class was over Diana waited up for James and Peter to finish talking to a boy on the quidditch team.<br/>“Oi, Edwards you know anything about my best mates keeping secrets from me?” James laughed.<br/>The three friends walked out of the class.<br/>“I was helping Sirius review for herbology but he was too embarrassed to say it out loud, and I’m not sure where Remus is,” Diana explained.<br/>“Remus is so mysterious, always disappearing,” Peter said.<br/>“That’s what we love about him though.” James laughed out.<br/>“Thanks, Edwards.” James smiled.<br/>Diana felt horrible about lying to everyone but she just wanted the day to be over.</p><p><br/>After school was completed Diana went up to her dorm to find Marlene sitting listening to music on the record player.<br/><em><strong>“Living is easy with eyes closed</strong></em><br/><em><strong>Misunderstanding all you see</strong></em><br/><em><strong>It's getting hard to be someone</strong></em><br/><em><strong>But it all works out</strong></em><br/><em><strong>It doesn't matter much to me”</strong></em><br/>Marlene was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. <br/>“What’s up Edwards.” She said.<br/>“Strawberry fields, good song.” Diana smiled.<br/>Diana laid on the bed next to her and stared at the ceiling.<br/>“Diana you talk a lot,” Marlene said softly.<br/>Diana didn’t know if she should be happy or upset. <br/>She decided on going with honesty.<br/>Something she hasn’t done very much of today.<br/>“It’s so people won’t be able to dissect me, be able to see the empty void. They just hear the words I blab and assume that’s me.” Diana replied.<br/>“I don’t speak very much,” Marlene said.<br/>“And that’s what makes you you and me me.” Diana smiled.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!<br/>Follow me on tiktok: @stardustmarauders</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Old Photos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Marlene’s birthday and Halloween!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October was flying fast.<br/>Tomorrow was Marlene’s birthday.<br/>Diana’s present was nothing expensive or flashy.<br/>Diana asked her father to send a David Bowie poster and she would ask the boys to help make it move.<br/>Sirius was jealous of the poster so Diana knew that for Sirius’ birthday she would buy him 2 posters just so he could feel special.</p><p><br/>The friends planned to wake up before everyone else at 5 am and have a picnic on the quidditch field.<br/>James and Sirius were able to convince the house elves to help whip up some things for the picnic.<br/>“You people better go all out like this for me.” James laughed.<br/>Marlene didn’t know what they had planned but she figured it would be nice.<br/>“I got her some chocolate.” Remus shrugged. <br/>“I got her some sweets too, I don’t know what girls like.” Peter grinned.<br/>“She’ll adore it.” Lily smiled.<br/>The friends were discussing the plans at breakfast.</p><p><br/>Marlene was practicing quidditch with Dorcas Meadowes.<br/>“Diana’s got her father involved.” Sirius laughed.<br/>“Does the man even know who Bowie is?” Mary giggled.<br/>“I told him he’s a man who has long blonde hair and likes to wear dresses.” Diana chuckled.<br/>Just then a howler jumped in front of Sirius’ face.<br/>“SIRIUS ORION BLACK! I HEAR YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING YOUR COUSINS! LIKE IT OR NOT YOU ARE A BLACK. ACT LIKE I!” <br/>It ripped into shreds right after.<br/>“That woman lives to embarrass me.” He groaned.<br/>Sirius’ two cousins approached him.<br/>The curly-headed one had a maniac grin painted on her face.<br/>The blonde one looked stressed.<br/>She always looked stressed.<br/>Like she had something to be afraid of.<br/>“Mummy sent you a howler about playing nice.” The curly-headed one laughed.<br/>Even her laugh was horrifying.<br/>“Bella not now.” Sirius sighed.<br/>“Aw, Cissy he doesn’t want to chat right now.” Bella mockingly pouted.<br/>“Bella can we go? I'm expecting a letter from L.,” Cissy said annoyed.<br/>“You’re no fun are you?” The maniac sister groaned.<br/>The two sisters walked away.<br/>“I hate my family. They’re gonna kill me I swear.” Sirius sighed, slamming his head onto the table.</p><p>Marlene walked into the Great hall smiling.<br/>“Hey, birthday girl!” Lily beamed out.<br/>“Hello, friends and James.” Marlene joked.<br/>“McKinnon,” James replied.<br/>“So Marlene, excited to be twelve?” Diana asked.<br/>“Not really, but I am the oldest out of all you lot.” Marlene smiled.<br/>“You’re gonna daunt us about that for the rest of our lives.” Sirius groaned.<br/>“Of course I will.” Marlene grinned.<br/>“I’ll help you with your hair tomorrow.” Mary offered.<br/>“Why do I have to do my hair all fancy?” Marlene asked. <br/>She was trying to pry answers out of Mary.<br/>“So you look nice of course,” Diana said.<br/>“Uh-huh,” Marlene said.</p><p><br/>At 4 am the girls woke up Marlene.<br/>“HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARLS!” They all said in unison.<br/>“The sun isn’t even bloody up yet.” Marlene groaned.<br/>“That’s the beauty of it.” Diana smiled.<br/>The four girls got ready and prepared Marlene to look special.<br/>They curled her hair using their wands.<br/>“It’s tragic there’s no such thing as a curling iron here.” Mary sighed.<br/>“I know right.” Lily agreed.<br/>The girls walked downstairs and into the common room to find James and Peter sitting on the couch.<br/>“Happy birthday Marlene.” James beamed out.<br/>“Happy birthday Marls!” Peter said.<br/>“Thanks, mates,” Marlene whispered.<br/>“Do you think all of you can fit under the cloak?” James whispered to Diana.<br/>“Not sure,” Diana replied.<br/>“We’ll see.” James shrugged.<br/>James, Peter, Diana, Lily, Mary, and Marlene all squeezed inside the cloak.<br/>“James, how do you even bloody own this?” Lily asked.<br/>“A gift,” James replied.<br/>“It’s brilliant.” Mary squealed.</p><p><br/>Once the cloak was lifted Remus and Sirius were sitting talking.<br/>There were sweets, tea, and flowers placed on top of Sirius’ blanket.<br/>“Oh, you guys! I could cry.” Marlene said with tears welling up in her eyes.<br/>Everyone huddled around her.<br/>The air was a bit cold so the boys brought their blankets.<br/>The friends chatted and laughed while the sun rose.<br/>Diana went to reach for the last fruit tart but Marlene did too.<br/>“Oh, I’m sorry!” Marlene said.<br/>“It’s your birthday, McKinnon.” Diana laughed.<br/>“Thanks.” Marlene giggled.<br/>“Do you think we’ll all be friends after our schooling?” James asked.<br/>“Definitely.” Peter smiled.</p><p>***</p><p>October, 31st, 1971</p><p>Halloween was Diana’s favorite time of the year.<br/>She got to be someone she wasn’t for 24 hours without being judged.<br/>It was on a Sunday so the friends could have fun and not worry about classwork.<br/>Diana and Marie would go to the library when Remus wasn’t available.<br/>The Slytherins bothered Marie about her hanging out with Diana.<br/>Especially Severus.<br/>Lily was still friends with the git despite him being rude towards her sometimes.<br/>She would constantly say he was misunderstood.<br/>Maybe he was.<br/>Diana was hopeful one day she and Severus could become friends.<br/>Doubtful.<br/>Diana’s father sent her a letter at breakfast.<br/>It read:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Dear Diana,</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>I miss you very much! I’m very excited to see you during the upcoming holiday. I found old photos of your mum! Can’t wait to show them to you.</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>All my love, Dad.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Sirius glanced over at the letter and skimmed it.<br/>Diana could tell he was hurting.<br/>His parents seemed like a bunch of arses.<br/>“Who’s the letter from Edwards?” Remus asked.<br/>“Her boyfriend from back home.” James laughed.<br/>“My dad, he said he misses me,” Diana explained.<br/>“Nice,” Remus said.</p><p><br/>After breakfast, Remus and Diana went to the library.<br/>Lily was with Severus, again.<br/>“What’s up, Edwards?” Remus asked, head buried in a book.<br/>“I’m nervous to tell my father about my mum,” Diana said, rushing to sit next to Remus.<br/>“I’m sorry you feel that way.” He said, still reading.<br/>“What’s so appealing about reading to you?” Diana asked.<br/>“It makes me forget about what I’m going through,” Remus said.<br/>“And that would be?” Diana asked.<br/>“I don’t have to tell you everything Edwards,” Remus replied.<br/>“I’m just saying it’ll help if you talked about your feelings.” Diana shrugged.<br/>“How do you know what’s good for me?” He asked short-tempered.<br/>“What’s up with the random attitude?” Diana asked annoyed.<br/>Remus got up and stormed out of the library.<br/>Diana stood there confused.</p><p>Marie walked into the library and approached.<br/>“Happy Halloween!” Marie shouted.<br/>It was followed by lots of shushes.<br/>“What’s wrong Diana?” She asked.<br/>“Nothing, some people just have their bloody knickers in a twist.” She replied annoyed.<br/>“Just tell them to fuck off, you’re too nice.” Marie laughed.<br/>“Yeah.” Diana sighed.<br/>Diana loved Remus too much to be mean.<br/>He needed to be level-headed with him.<br/>“Wanna go take from Professor Binns’ candy stash?” Marie asked.<br/>“Yes!” Diana smiled.<br/>The two walked out of the library giggling.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading &lt;3333<br/>Follow my tiktok: @stardustmarauders</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. November</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana tries to patch things up with Remus.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>November.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air was cold and the uniform got bulkier to help beat the cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie and Diana were getting close which Diana liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She liked being friends with another person from another house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all had stereotypes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hufflepuffs were “dumb”, Slytherins “mean”, Ravenclaw “perfect”, and Gryffindor “cocky”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These stereotypes caused the houses to disagree with one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus had been avoiding Diana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t spoken in 2 days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana hated not speaking to Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she knew she had to talk to the person who knew him best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Sirius and James were two peas in a pod, Sirius had a soft spot for Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bond between Sirius and Remus was different from that of James.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana went onto the quidditch field during practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She always brought fruit tarts from the kitchen on her way over for the players to nibble on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh Edwards, what’s up?” James asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair was messier than usual and he was all serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was different on the field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, James! I brought fruit tarts! Also, I need to speak to Sirius.” Diana said holding the plate of fruit tarts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The players all surrounded Diana and devoured the tarts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team captain was tall and handsome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older year boys always made Diana nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the sweets curlie! Black go see what curlie needs.” He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana couldn’t help but blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius walked up to Diana confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Sirius asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with Remus?” Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going through a lot,” Sirius explained. “Did you have to ask me now though? I’m kinda busy.” He continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sorry. I just hate to see people upset at me.” Diana sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Edwards I promise he’ll tell you,” Sirius assured. “See you later mate!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius walked back to the team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana walked away from the field and decided to go for a stroll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana is it?” someone tapped on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana turned around to find Sirius’ blonde cousin Cissy calling out to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s me,” Diana replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only doing this because Regulus begged me, but can you give this letter to Sirius?” The girl asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Diana replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana walked to Gryffindor tower and placed the letter on Sirius’ bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked out and went into her dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There Marlene was sitting on her bed listening to another record.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>I watch the ripples change their size</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>But never leave the stream</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Of warm impermanence</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>And so the days float through my eyes</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>But still, the days seem the same</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>And these children that you spit on</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>As they try to change their worlds</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Are immune to your consultations</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>They're quite aware of what they're goin' through.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana plopped down onto Marlene’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changes by David Bowie made Diana tear up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was never sure why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hard day Edwards?” Marlene asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just not sure how to not overstep.” Diana sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You overstep a lot.” Marlene agreed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I do, I think it’s because I care too much,” Diana explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana we’re 11, well you are. Start stressing about everyone in year three.” Marlene giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to make sure we all remain, close friends until we’re all old like Dumbledore.” Diana laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you will. You're the glue.” Marlene smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana sat up and ran out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She darted to the boy's dorm and knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pete, where’s Remus?” Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, he’s not here,” Peter replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was all scrambly and looked nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept looking at Remus’ bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter you liar! Move!” Diana laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was sitting in bed, staring at his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had the same Bowie record Marlene was listening to, but a different song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Diana sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you're not gonna talk so I’ll talk for you,” Diana said softly. “It was wrong of me to pry, I just want to make sure all my friends are ok, I know what it’s like to not be ok and to pretend everything is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana was staring at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus hugged her and began to sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana hugged him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana began to tear up too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was telling Remus to tell how he’s feeling yet hadn’t been doing that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be here for you always.” Diana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana wiped her tears and got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You boys want to play exploding snap?” Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Peter smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three friends played chess by the fire and giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s sweatshirt may or may not have gotten set on fire. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU FOR READING! <br/>Today's chapter was a bit short! I have a lot planned and I'm so so excited to share it all with you!<br/>Follow me on tiktok for more content: @stardustmarauders<br/>I've been thinking about starting a twitter. Might do it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. They're All Rather Stupid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>November is a short and wild month for Diana and her friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>The boys were practicing some type of spell.<br/>The girls were chatting and preparing for the quidditch game tomorrow.<br/>Mary figured out a spell that helps paint nails with the flick of her wand.<br/>They all had matching red and gold nails.</p><p><br/>“Marlene you're gonna do amazing as always.” Lily grinned.<br/>“What about me?” James asked.<br/>“Hoping you fall off of your broom.” Lily groaned.<br/>“Cheers!” James smiled.<br/>“Thinking up of a new way to torture people boys?” Marlene joked.<br/>“When aren't we?” Sirius replied.<br/>“It's not torturing! It’s revenge.” Peter suggested.<br/>“Whatever it is, it's mean,” Lily said.<br/>“You can't walk around calling people a mudblood, excuse me and expect not to have it snip you in the arse.” Sirius shrugged.<br/>“He’s got a point there!” James agreed.</p><p><br/>“What does the spell do?” Diana asked.<br/>“It makes you dance,” Remus said.<br/>“Uncontrollably,” Peter added.<br/>“Who’s the guinea pig?” Mary asked.<br/>“Whoever decides to be nasty,” Peter said.<br/>“I'm so scared of the marauders, they're gonna make me dance!” Marlene fakely sobbed. <br/>The girls all started laughing.<br/>“Our pranks are going to get more and more wild, just you wait”! Sirius grinned.</p><p><br/>The next day the students all sat in the stands and cheered for their house.<br/>It was Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff.<br/>The Hufflepuffs were decked in yellow and black.<br/>Their stands looked like a bunch of bumblebees.<br/>The Hufflepuffs always put on a good game.<br/>Diana wondered if her mum played quidditch.</p><p><br/>The boys and Marlene were bringing their all to the game.<br/>The head captain, Zach Vaughn looked proper fit.<br/>“Check out Zach!” Mary cheered.<br/>“He’s cute but not swoon-worthy enough.” Lily shrugged.<br/>“Nothing ever pleases you.” Mary laughed.<br/>“I like it that way.” Lily smiled.<br/>Peter was engaged in the game while Remus looked bored.<br/>“Are you bored, Remus?” Diana asked.<br/>“A bit.” He replied.<br/>“I could tell.” Diana giggled.<br/>“I’m not being the mysterious bloke I normally am, eh?” Remus chuckled.<br/>“Ah! Remus showing emotion run away!” Diana joked.</p><p><br/>The Gryffindors ended up winning.<br/>The Gryffindor common room was filled with everyone freaking about their win.<br/>Zach Vaughn was being cheered.<br/>He was the most valuable player.<br/>“That’s gonna be me!” James smiled.<br/>“You're good at quidditch, I'm not doubting you.” Mary smiled.<br/>Zach Vaughn walked up to Diana.<br/>“Hey, curlie! I heard your mum was The Cristina Edwards.” The quidditch player smiled.<br/>“Yeah, what about her?” Diana asked.<br/>“She was one of the best quidditch players during her time,” Zach said. “She’s the reason the Hufflepuffs always won.” <br/>“I didn’t know that,” Diana said.<br/>“Well, now you know.” He grinned.<br/>When he walked away Mary and Lily squealed.</p><p><br/>“He thinks you're cool!” Mary said.<br/>“He does?” Diana asked, confused.<br/>“I don’t get the whole thing about Zach.” Marlene shrugged.<br/>“He’s only the hottest boy in Gryffindor tower,” Mary said.<br/>“After he flashed that smile, I get it!” Lily agreed.<br/>“Hey, Evans!” James smiled.<br/>“Potter.” She groaned.<br/>“We won, thanks to me!” He said attempting to flex his nonexistent muscles.<br/>“It was all thanks to Zach.” She corrected annoyed.<br/>“You like Zach?” James asked, surprised.<br/>“No,” Lily said.<br/>“Uh-huh.” He laughed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>**********</strong>
</p><p><br/>The last week of November was a hassle.<br/>Every student was preparing for the Winter holiday.<br/>Diana and her father had been sending letters back and forth.<br/>Diana still hadn’t figured out how to inform her father of her mother’s death.<br/>She really wished one of her school friends could come home with her to help.<br/>“My mum’s forcing me to go home, the bloody woman always throws a soiree. All my bloody family is going to be there.” Sirius groaned.<br/>“Sounds grim.” James winced.<br/>“It is.” Sirius sighed.</p><p><br/>The friends were walking to potions.<br/>“I’m so sorry about that,” Marlene said.<br/>“Me too.” Mary agreed.<br/>“I’m a Black whether I like it or not.” Sirius smiled fakely.<br/>“Hi, Diana!” Marie said while passing Diana.<br/>“You’re friends with a Slytherin?” James asked.<br/>“Yes, and she has a name,” Diana replied.</p><p><br/>“She’s not bad-looking.” Sirius grinned.<br/>“Is that all you people are into?” Lily groaned.<br/>“I’m also into pranking people which is going to happen to your little greasy boyfriend if he won’t leave us alone.” James laughed.<br/>“He’s not my boyfriend and the “marauders” constantly bother him.” Lily quipped.<br/>“We do not! He spites us because Sirius is a Black and Peter and I are half.” Remus spits back.<br/>“Remus I thought you were different! You’re just as bit as horrid as these boys! You mess with people for no reason!” Lily screeched.<br/>“Tell everyone what he called you,” Remus replied angrily. <br/>“He was just angry! Just like how you are! He didn't mean it.” Lily said, calming down.<br/>The redheaded girl walked away angry.<br/>“What did he call her?” James asked wide-eyed.<br/>“Forget it.” Remus shrugged.<br/>The lanky boy walked away from the group.<br/>James ran to catch up with him.<br/>The two boys stood while Remus whispered something to him.</p><p><br/>James looked red-faced and ran up to Severus who was a bit ahead chatting with his friends.<br/>“Oh, God he’s about to do something.” Diana gasped.<br/>“Tarantallegra!” James yelled out.<br/>Severus began dancing uncontrollably.<br/>James’ face grew wide with a content smile.<br/>Sirius, Remus, and Peter ran up to James to cheer him on.<br/>“POTTER! YOU FOOL!” Severus yelled out.<br/>The young boy was dancing wildly.<br/>Everyone began circling the scene.<br/>“POTTER! YOU IMMATURE FOOL!” Lily screeched.<br/>“Lily, I'm not the one dancing like a maniac.” James laughed.<br/>“Potter you wild man.” Sirius grinned.<br/>Diana didn’t want to laugh but she couldn’t help it.<br/>“JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN, AND PETER PETTIGREW!” McGonagall yelled out. “MY OFFICE!”<br/>The teacher stopped Severus from dancing.</p><p><br/>In potions, Lily was still angry so she was working with Severus.<br/>The boys were still getting their heads chewed off by McGonagall.<br/>“You can’t lie, the prank was kinda genius,” Marlene whispered.<br/>“I don’t consider it a prank, more like let me get detention for a week,” Diana replied.<br/>“They’re all rather stupid, what can you do?” Marlene joked.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU FOR READING!<br/>IM SO EXCITED FOR THE DECEMBER CHAPTERS!<br/>FOLLOW MY TIKTOK: @stardustmarauders</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Tea and Sandwiches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana, Lily, and Marie get into late-night fun.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was cold and thick.<br/>You could exhale and thick clouds could come out.<br/>The castle was decorated for the Winter holidays.<br/>“I can’t wait to see my mum, she makes the best Bunuelos,” Marie explained.<br/>Marie and Diana were walking to the library.<br/>Lily had finally agreed to go with Remus.<br/>The four planned to study Astronomy.</p><p><br/>Diana introduced her friends to Marie during breakfast three days ago.<br/>They liked her a lot.<br/>“My dad sent me a new record. Wanna sneak in the girl's dorm and listen?” Diana asked.<br/>“Maybe, it depends if Severus isn’t being nosy,” Marie explained.<br/>“He’s always in someone’s business.” Diana laughed.<br/>The two arrived in the library and found Lily and Remus chatting.</p><p><br/>“Hi!” Marie said a bit loud.<br/>“Hello!” Lily smiled.<br/>“Hiya Remus, Hi Lily!” Diana said while waving.<br/>“It’s so bloody cold out.” Remus sighed.<br/> Remus seemed a bit aggravated but the last time Diana asked he stormed off.<br/>So she decided to just stay quiet.<br/>“Thank you guys for studying with me, I have a few friends in Slytherin and other Gryffindors think I'm mean.” Marie smiled.<br/>“Of course! I think you’re lovely.” Lily replied.<br/>“You’re lovely too.” Marie grinned.</p><p><br/>The rest of the studying went by smoothly. <br/>Lots of giggles and people shushing them.<br/>“I have to go,” Remus said.<br/>“So soon?” Marie asked.<br/>“Yeah, I have to help Madam Pomfrey again.” Remus smiled.<br/>“Oh, you help her and all that?” Marie asked.<br/>“Yeah, she needs help sometimes. Ya know being the school nurse and all that.” Remus laughed.<br/>“Such a gentleman.” Marie giggled.<br/>Remus smiled softly and left.<br/>“He’s handsome.” She whispered.<br/>“Back to astronomy!” Lily laughed.</p><p><br/>After studying for an hour more the girls gave up.<br/>“Quiz me on the moons of Jupiter again!” Lily said.<br/>“Ok go ahead,” Marie said.<br/>“Europa, Io, that’s all I’ve got.” Lily sighed.<br/>“Let’s go to bed, we missed dinner anyways.” Diana groaned.<br/>“I’m hungry. All the older Slytherins like Bellatrix eat up all the extra food they force the first years to steal.” Marie explained.<br/>“Come to the Gryffindor common room,” Diana said.<br/>“She can’t come in, we’ll get in trouble.” Lily gasped.<br/>“Lily, look who our bloody friends are, trouble follows them,” Diana said. “I’ll sneak her into the dorm no problem.” Diana continued.<br/>“If we get in trouble I’m going to cry,” Lily said.<br/>“We won't, you just need to distract Filch.” Diana grinned.</p><p><br/>The three walked out of the library.<br/>“Ok Lily walk towards Filch and drag him away from the common room, we’ll come in the other way,” Diana whispered.<br/>“What should I say?” Lily asked.<br/>“Say someone is kissing in the bathroom and take him in, then blame it on Peeves.” Diana shrugged.<br/>“Why did that come to you so quickly?” Lily asked.<br/>“Active imagination I’m not sure,” Diana said.<br/>“Diana you don’t have to do all of this.” Marie smiled.<br/>“You have to eat dinner, I can’t have you starve,” Diana explained.<br/>“You’re so sweet.” Marie giggled.<br/>“Yeah yeah!” Diana beamed.<br/>“Lily I’ll see you in the common room!” Diana said.<br/>“Wish me luck.” Lily sighed.<br/>Lily ran and started panting to act and sound startled.<br/>Diana and Marie sprinted in the other direction.</p><p><br/>The two hid behind a wall and watched Filch get up and act all angry.<br/>The two tried hard to contain their laughter.<br/>“I hate you nasty little kids, always afraid of the castle,” Filch complained.<br/>“Please come and see.” Lily pleaded.<br/>Lily looked at the two and held a thumbs up.<br/>“What are you holding up your fingers for?” He grumbled.<br/>“PLEASE HURRY I'M SO SCARED!” Lily screeched.<br/>“Alright, alright.” He groaned.<br/>Diana and Marie walked up to the portrait.<br/>“I cannot admit a Slytherin student.” The Fat Lady gasped.<br/>“She’s hungry.” Diana sighed.<br/>“Not my problem.” The Fat Lady huffed.<br/>“Please.” Diana smiled.<br/>“Just like your mum.” The portrait smiled. “Go in, no need for the password I don’t want her knowing it.”<br/>The portrait swung open and let the girls into the common room.<br/>“Shh! I think everyone’s asleep.” Diana whispered.<br/>Lily came into the room laughing.<br/>“He got so angry.” She giggled.<br/>“Your common room is so cozy.” Marie smiled.<br/>“Come into our dorm, I’ll bother the boys for some food.” Diana laughed.</p><p><br/>Lily guided Marie to the girl's dorms.<br/>Diana crept up to the boy's dorms.<br/>She knocked three times so they knew it was her.<br/>She could hear shuffling inside and heard the boys asking each other something.<br/>“Must be him”<br/>“No that’s Diana’s knock.”<br/>“Open the door.”<br/>James opened the door and squinted his eyes.<br/>“It’s me you bloody blind mouse!” Diana said.<br/>“Oh hi, Diana!” James smiled.<br/>“Have you seen Remus?” Peter asked concerned.<br/>“He went to help Poppy.” Diana giggled.<br/>“Come in!” James said.<br/>“What’s wrong?” Sirius asked.<br/>“My friend missed dinner and needs something to nibble on,” Diana explained.<br/>“You missed dinner too,” Sirius said.<br/>“Yeah, I know.” Diana sighed.<br/>“I’ll give you some extra food.” Sirius smiled.<br/>Peter and Sirius were taking out food from Peter’s trunk.<br/>Sirius handed Diana four sandwiches.<br/>“Evans wasn’t there either, tell her James thought about her.” James grinned.<br/>“No, but thank you mates for the sandwiches.” Diana beamed.<br/>“Anytime!” The three boys said in unison.</p><p><br/>Diana prepared three cups of tea downstairs and places the sandwiches on a platter with the tea.<br/>She wasn’t sure how they got the sandwiches or where they came from but she was too hungry to question it.<br/>She walked into her dorm with the platter.<br/>She found the girls seated on the floor giggling.<br/>The girls went to bed rather late.<br/>Something they couldn’t do at home.<br/>“Oh, Diana I missed you at dinner!” Mary smiled.<br/>“I brought the food!” Diana said while placing the platter onto the floor.<br/>“Any cute Slytherin boys?” Mary asked Marie.<br/>“Mary, can you braid my hair?” Diana asked Marie.<br/>“Of course but eat while I do it!” Mary giggled.<br/>The girl had gotten off the floor to grab the hair supplies in her trunk.<br/>“No, there isn’t any,” Marie replied.<br/>“Really? That’s a bloody shame.” Marlene replied.<br/>“Yeah, I know.” Marie shrugged.</p><p><br/>Mary sat behind Diana and began to braid her hair.<br/>“Mary you don’t have to pull so hard.” Diana groaned.<br/>“I have to, you want your hair to last no?” Mary asked.<br/>“Yeah yeah.” Diana sighed.<br/>“You girls want to listen to some music?” Lily asked.<br/>“Yes please!” Marlene smiled.<br/>“Put on the record my dad sent!” Diana said.<br/>“Stay still!” Mary said while patting Diana with the comb. <br/>“Ow!” Diana gasped out.<br/>‘I barely hit you!” Mary gasped.</p><p><em><strong>“Remember the day I set you free</strong></em><br/><em><strong>I told you, you could always count on me, darling</strong></em><br/><em><strong>And from that day on I made a vow</strong></em><br/><em><strong>I'll be there when you want me some way, somehow</strong></em><br/>'Cause<em><strong> baby, there ain't no mountain high enough</strong></em><br/><em><strong>Ain't no valley low enough,</strong></em><br/><em><strong>Ain't no river wide enough</strong></em><br/><em><strong>To keep me from getting to you, baby”</strong></em></p><p><br/>“How do you know about muggle American music?” Marie asked.<br/>“My dad visits America for work sometimes so he would bring home American records and he would tell me all about America,” Diana explained.<br/>“So cool!” Marlene gasped out.<br/>The girls listened to music and talked until the sun rose.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU FOR READING! ILY ALL SM! <br/>FOLLOW MY TIKTOK: @stardustmarauders<br/>TWITTER: @slytherinluvr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Dear Diana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana gears up for the upcoming winter holiday.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Dear, Diana </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span> I miss you very much! I have exciting news to share and I cannot wait to hear all about your new school. Write me back so I know what day to go to the station.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Love, Dad</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Dear Daddy,</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span> I start holiday on 19 December! I’m very excited to see you too! I’ve made lots of friends and memories so far. Thanks for all of the gifts from home.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Love, Diana (I want to put Edwards to sound formal and fancy) Edwards</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Diana put the letter in her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to stop by McGonagall’s office to drop it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana was sitting at her desk when Marlene walked over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Edwards!” Marlene smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Wanna come with me to drop off my letter before potions?” Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana, you never do anything alone.” Marlene ranted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This castle gives me the creeps.” Diana shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, let’s get a move on.” Marlene smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two grabbed their bags and walked to McGonagall’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how’s Marie?” Marlene asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s ok, said she’s gonna bring me all kinds of Mexican Christmas sweets when we get back from holiday,” Diana explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like her, seems nice,” Marlene said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is, how’s Dorcas?” Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s great, we hang out when we can. You know she’s a Hufflepuff.” Marlene replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Diana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My family keeps sending me letters.” Marlene smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have anything to send back?” Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve been avoiding them a bit.” Marlene laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Diana asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They abuse the owl system, they send me mail 20 times a bloody day. Whether it's a drawing from my little sisters or mail from my mum and dad I can’t keep up.” Marlene giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have sisters?” Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three, I don’t like to tell many people about my home life.” Marlene shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh, wish I had younger siblings,” Diana suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two walked into McGonagall’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat at her desk and was writing frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” The woman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have another letter,” Diana said, waving the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father?” McGonagall asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Diana replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see it gets delivered by tomorrow. Would you girls be interested in a sherbert lemon drop?” McGonagall asked, pushing the bowl of sweets towards the girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes thank you.” The two girls said in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jinx.” They said again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>McGonagall smiled widely and pointed at the clock</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you girls don’t leave you’ll be late!” She said sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Professor!” Diana said happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two girls ran to class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep up Edwards!” Marlene yelled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not athletic.” Diana sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell.” Marlene laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Potions class, Diana was working with Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suck at this.” He groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get better at it.” Diana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever heard of the spell densaugeo?” Sirius whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I read it in a book with Remus once, yeah,” Diana replied. “You gonna torture someone with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just wanted to know if it was real.” Sirius chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar.” Diana laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Planning on using it on my horrid cousins at our Christmas soiree.” Sirius smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Write to me and let me know how that goes.” Diana laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh trust me I will,” Sirius said while patting Diana’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After class, the “marauders” ran out of class and huddled together outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are they up to?” Lily asked Diana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely no clue,” Diana responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Cissy! Can’t wait to see your new fiance’s face when he sees your teeth!” Sirius yelled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My what?” She asked annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DENSAUGEO!” Sirius yelled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cissy yelled out as her teeth grew more and more resembling a beaver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James, Rem</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU LITTLE MUTT!” Bella yelled at Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s her fault I have to go home for Christmas,” Sirius yelled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna get involved but I feel like this is a family matter,” Diana whispered to Lily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU FOUR AGAIN? WILL IT BE LIKE THIS FOR YOUR REST OF THE TIME HERE?” McGonagall yelled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” James said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MY OFFICE POTTER, LUPIN, BLACK, AND PETTIGREW!” The woman scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bunch of trouble makers.” Lily laughed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>***</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Dear Diana,</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>My mum and dad have lots of friends over! Wish you and your father could pay a visit!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Missing you lots, James F. Potter</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Dear Diana,</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>My mum got me loads of records! Can’t wait for you to hear them all.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>-Remus Lupin</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Dear Diana,</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>My mum and dad surprised us with a trip to Paris! I’ll send photos when we go!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>-Peter </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Dear Diana,</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>I miss you so much! Got a new neighbor and he’s fit! Got new hair products and accessories for us to try!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Love, Mary McDonald</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Dear Diana,</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>I cut my hair a bit! Well, Petunia stuck gum at the bottom of my hair and I had to cut it.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Miss you, Lily Evans</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Dear Diana,</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>I told my sisters all about how cool I think you are and they won’t shut up about you.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Missing you, Marlene</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Hey Diana, </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Went to a muggle shop and it reminded me of you! Look out for the present I’m sending you for Christmas!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>-Marie Powell</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana had been checking her mail every day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius still hadn’t sent a letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana, you want to go to the cinema later today?” Her father proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still hadn’t told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been three days since she'd been home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Diana beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The news her father had to say was the fact he had gotten a promotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started getting paid more so he began to build a small garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovely!” He smiled. “Oh, and you got a letter from a friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana ran to the small side table in the front of the home to get the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was from James.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Dear Diana,</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Have you gotten any mail from Sirius? He still hasn’t written to me.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>-James F. Potter</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Diana was going to write back but she wanted to spend a bit of time with her father.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU FOR READING MLS&lt;3<br/>I'M GOING TO MAKE A PLAYLIST TO GO WITH THE BOOK AND I'M VERY EXCITED.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Eggnog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana and her father spend the Christmas holiday together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Dear Diana,</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>I’m great! Pulled off loads of pranks! Got in trouble so I couldn’t send letters.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Let everyone know I'm ok.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>-Sirius </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana opened the letter while eating breakfast with her dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s the letter from?” He asked while sipping on his tea and reading the daily paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius!” Diana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me about him, the long black-haired one.” Mr. Edwards smiled contently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Diana cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m learning about what the kids of today liked so far I’ve learned Bowie, T-Rex, and Elton John.” The man listed proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana still didn’t tell her father about her mum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The holiday had been wonderful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spending time with her dad and chatting about all the things they’re interested in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want to ruin it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she knew it was better now than sooner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana’s smile had fallen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about mum,” Diana said sorrowfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well go ahead.” The man responded quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did they tell you she died from?” Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cancer.” He said saddened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana’s looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was it really?” He asked sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She died of something called maledictus.” Diana sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dad’s face grew from horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had never seen her father tear up or even cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when her mother died he kept his calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you find out?” He asked tearfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to figure it out. I forced it out of Dumbledore and-” Diana was cut off by her father’s hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry you had to be the one to tell me.” He said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stood and cried and hugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Christmas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow was falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her window beamed a soft light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father liked to have a fancy Christmas morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana took a shower, brushed, and put on her best dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her hair into two braids and walked downstairs to find her father still in his pajamas sitting drinking tea and reading the newspaper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look adorable!” He gasped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you get all dressed up?” Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t feel up to it.” He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could’ve stayed the same way too but here I am trying to please you.” She joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open your gifts!” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first gift Diana picked up was from Marie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She recognized the neat handwriting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On top of the gift was a letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the letter and it read,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Dear, Diana</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>I hope you adore your gift! I learned how to do postage to send it! I can’t wait to see you.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside of the box, there was a knitted sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was large and royal blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana looked down and finished the note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>P.S. I remember saying you like big sweaters!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Love, Marie </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I think it’s lovely.” Diana’s dad smiled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it.” Diana laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open the rest!” He ushered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of opening her presents she got two Beatles records, a new The Who record, one and a brand new pair of trainers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana bought her dad different sweets from Hogwarts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll send you back to school with a gift for Marie, seems nice.” He suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I give a record to my friend? I doubt he got any gifts this year.” Diana smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! You could wrap it for him and everything.” He suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the gifts dad!” Diana squealed while hugging her dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." He replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if you want to join me in visiting your mum.” He said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” The young girl beamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana never visited her mum’s grave since the funeral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after getting closure on her mother’s death she was willing to try it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two got prepared and bought a bouquet of sunflowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana’s father knelt and brushed the snow softly off the grave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My sweet Rose. Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She knew why.” Diana sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re ok.” He whispered. “I miss your extremely strong eggnog and your terribly knitted scarves during this holiday.” He continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss your hugs and extremely loud laughs.” Diana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good!” Diana’s dad laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, thank you,” Diana whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course lovey.” He replied. “Wanna go home and attempt to make your mum’s eggnog?” He continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Diana shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two walked out of the graveyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana liked moments like these.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small meaningful moments that have an impact.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANKS FOR READING! I CAN'T WAIT TO GET INTO THE SPRING/SUMMER CHAPTERS!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. I Missed The Castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana boards the Hogwarts Express to head to Hogwarts after Holiday break.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have everything?” Diana’s dad said frazzled. <br/>“I think so.” Diana shrugged.<br/>“You sure you’re going to be fine?” Mr.Edwards asked worriedly.<br/>“Of course dad!” Diana smiled.</p><p><br/>Mr. Edwards kissed Diana on her forehead and handed her a bag of sweets.<br/>“Share it with your friends and such!” He said excitedly.<br/>“I’ve never eaten these before,” Diana said, picking up a small pouch.<br/>“Oh! Don’t show those around they don’t sell it here, got that when I went to America.” Diana’s dad said while pushing the candy back into the bag.</p><p><br/>“Thank you father for a wonderful holiday,” Diana said softly.<br/>“Of course, I realized I’ve thrown myself into work when you were gone.” He replied. “Go or else I’m not going to want to send you.” He continued.<br/>“BYE!” Diana shouted.</p><p><br/>She walked towards the Platform and braced herself while pushing her luggage.<br/>The young girl looked around and ran into the wall.<br/>The elevator feeling sank in and she opened her eyes.<br/>There she was standing on the familiar platform.</p><p><br/>She spotted James’ mum kissing him all over his face.<br/>She went up to the four-eyed boy to say hello.<br/>“Edwards!” He smiled.<br/>“Hi! Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter.” Diana waved.<br/>“Diana I’m assuming?” Mrs. Potter asked.<br/>“Yes.” She smiled.<br/>“How lovely to meet you.” The kind woman greeted.<br/>“It’s lovely to meet you too,” Diana said sweetly.<br/>“You two are going to be late!” Mr. Potter said, sweetly.<br/>“I’ll see you, mum and dad!” James said hopping into the train.<br/>“Nice meeting you!” Diana said, following James.</p><p><br/>“I was the only one that waited for you.” James grinned proudly.<br/>“Or did you want to kiss mummy goodbye?” Diana teased.<br/>“Definitely not the second one.” <br/>Inside the compartment, the three boys were seated with the addition of Mary and Marlene.<br/>“Where’s Evans?” James asked.<br/>“She went to sit with Severus,” Remus said.<br/>“DIANA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!” Mary squealed out.<br/>“Why are you two sitting in here?” Sirius asked annoyed.<br/>“We’re only here for Diana, poodle.” Marlene laughed.<br/>Diana hugged Mary and sat next to her.“Hi, Diana!” Peter smiled out.<br/>“Hey, Pete!” Diana waved.</p><p><br/>Sirius seemed off.</p><p><br/>“What’s in the bag Edwards?” Remus asked.<br/>“Some sweets.” Diana shrugged.<br/>“Ooh muggle sweets let me have some!” Sirius grinned.<br/>“Let me have one please I feel my blood sugar is low.” Mary groaned.<br/>“Mary you’re eleven,” Diana said.<br/>“Oh just hand the sweets Di.” Mary sighed.<br/>Sirius caught the bag after Diana threw it.<br/>James took the pouch out.</p><p><br/>“James put that back!” Diana whispered.<br/>“Why?” James asked.<br/>“It’s from America so it’s not a thing here,” Diana explained.<br/>“Pop Rocks.” James read.<br/>“I want to try one!” Sirius said.<br/>Sirius grabbed the pouch from James’s hand and opened it.<br/>“Pass some around,” Peter said.</p><p><br/>The group took a small handful of pop rocks.<br/>“We’ll each eat it together.” James declared. “ONE...TWO...THREE!” James yelled.<br/>“WHY IS IT MOVING?” Sirius yelled out.<br/>“AHH!” James screamed.<br/>“What a bunch of fools.” Marlene laughed.<br/>“These are good!” Mary smiled.<br/>“I like the feeling.” Peter burst out laughing.</p><p><br/>“Diana, how often does your dad go to America?” Remus asked.<br/>“Um, I know he has to go back in three weeks for a conference,” Diana explained.<br/>“I have a prank idea.” Remus grinned wickedly.<br/>“Remus, you think of pranks easily! Such a gift!” James beamed.<br/>“You boys can’t even eat sweets without thinking of ways to torment people.” Mary laughed.<br/>“Wait, what does my dad have to do with anything?” Diana asked.<br/>“We’ll talk.” Remus laughed.</p><p><br/>For the rest of the trip, the friends talked about gifts, hopes, birthdays, and more.<br/>“OI, MARLENE!” James yelled.<br/>Marlene had fallen asleep on Mary’s shoulder.<br/>Marlene jumped awake causing everyone to laugh.<br/>“It’s not funny Potter,” Marlene said, trying to contain her laugh.<br/>“C’mon it was a little,” James said proudly.</p><p><br/>“I missed the castle.” Sirius sighed.<br/>“Tough break?” Peter asked.<br/>“Yeah, I think they’re starting to brainwash Reggie.” Sirius groaned.<br/>“Your little brother?” Marlene asked.<br/>“The soiree was horrid.” Sirius answered. “I was the laughing stock.” He continued.<br/>“I’m so sorry Sirius.” Mary groaned.<br/>“It’s fine, I’m leaving as soon as I’m finished with school.” Sirius shrugged.<br/>Diana’s first instinct was to hug him but she knew what he needed.<br/>Space.<br/>“I’ve killed the bloody mood,” Sirius said tearfully.<br/>The friends gathered around him and hugged him.<br/>She was wrong.<br/>He didn’t need space.<br/>He needed love.<br/>Something he’s never gotten.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Follow me on tiktok @stardustmarauders</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. With A Little Help From My Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana, Remus, Peter, and Marie study. Diana gives Sirius his gift.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>January 3rd, 1972</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All you do is shout out Vermillious,” Remus explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that lot up to today?” Diana asked Mary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana sat at the small desk in the corner of the common room while Mary finished up on her braids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, who knows! I have to tell you something!” Mary squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pray do tell,” Diana replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily’s birthday is approaching and I have an idea on how to celebrate it,” Mary explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes tell me!” Diana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking about doing something with just us girls.” Mary smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could, I wouldn’t mind.” Diana agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily didn’t want to tell you because of how close she is with the boys but the “marauders” aren’t on her good side. Well except Remus.” Mary whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could understand they always bother her friend, no matter how intolerable he may seem. She’s just being a good friend.” Diana whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re fine with us doing something small?” Mary asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I be?” Diana laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know how Lily can get.” Mary shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter walked over to the girls and sat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pete, what’s wrong?” Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing horrid in Herbology.” He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you.” Diana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, when do you want to start studying?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could come when I go with Remus later tonight,” Diana suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s after curfew,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s when the library is closed and I could get better books from the restricted section.” Diana shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Diana could you get me-” Mary said before being cut off by Diana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magazines!” Diana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know me so well!” Mary smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus I’m going to the library!” Diana shouted at the lanky boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Alright! I’m coming.” He yelled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Pete!” Diana motioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three walked out of the common room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like your hair, Diana,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I haven’t gotten braids in a while.” Diana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must we be out a little before curfew?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you afraid of being caught by Filth?” Diana laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit, he scares me.” Peter groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All he’s gonna do is snitch.” Remus shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should’ve taken James’ cloak,” Peter suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too late for that.” Diana sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three walked into the library and found Marie sitting at a table eating pastries with her head stuck in a book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fancy seeing you here!” Diana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey you!” Marie said a bit too loudly. “Sit! Sit!” She motioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not hanging out with your friends?” Remus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was but I wanted to eat my pastries without them bugging for some.” Marie giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Marie did Narcissa give you my gift?” Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did! Thank you so much for it lovey!” Married beamed. “Let me give you a hug!” Marie stood up and gave Diana a huge hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what brings this one, Peter is it?” Marie joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Herbology.” He groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, in no way am I passing that exam.” Married laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you both need help?” Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it curly.” Marie smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Remus help her. I’ll help Peter.” Diana sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye aye captain!” Remus joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shove off!” Diana giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After studying for a while the four had to hide to avoid being caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we get caught and I have to go to detention I’m going to pummel all of you! You too Di!” Marie whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t get caught I’m pretty sure.” Remus shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you know this how lanky boy?” Marie whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Remus replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Norris, smell ‘em out!” The nasty man stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not Filch! I hate that man.” Marie groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all do,” Peter whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The most we could do is run.” Diana sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run?” Marie asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In three...two..one,” Diana said while preparing to run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana sprinted from her hiding spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three ran following Diana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GET BACK HERE!” Filch yelled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four bolted towards their common room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’LL SEE YOU THREE AROUND BYE!” Marie yelled heading for the Slytherin common room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“REMUS YOU HAVE THE LONGEST LEGS! RUN FASTER!” Diana shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the password?” The portrait sang out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PLEASE JUST LET US IN! YOU KNOW US!” Diana screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!” She sang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three ran into the common room and darted towards the boy’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana, I despise you.” Peter sighed tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too Peter.” She grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James opened the door puzzled to find the three friends sprawled on the floor out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ran...away..from...Filch.” Remus gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in you bloody oafs.” James chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three walked into the room to find Sirius changing the record.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you three get into?” Sirius laughed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were studying and-” Diana explained before being cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind.” Sirius quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Diana asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it starts with we were studying, I’m only assuming it’s one of two things,” Sirius told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what’re the two things Black?” Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Studying like the nerds you are or snogging.” Sirius smiled proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever!” Diana snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius shut up I have something important to talk about!” James said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what is it?” Sirius asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evans' birthday is coming up and I need to do something to wow her,” James explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin’s beard!” Sirius groaned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it up mate, you're never going to get the girl.” Peter smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that.” James grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you're going to babble at least put on Bowie for god's sake.” Remus sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Sirius can I talk to you?” Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to talk to you too!” Sirius said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, Sirius is in trouble!” James joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, James wrote a letter about how much he misses his mummy!” Sirius spit back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two walked out of the room and sat on the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, Edwards?” Sirius asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go first,” Diana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s that bad?” He joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no I just want to hear what you had to tell me.” Diana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard whispers your friends with my cousin.” Sirius sighed. “I’m not mad, I just want to know why.” He continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She approached me about your brother and asked if I could give you his letter. She would give Marie the stuff I have for her.” Diana explained. “I may have spoken to her once or twice about her boyfriend. Well, she kind of vented.” Diana continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s all?” Sirius asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, nothing serious. I wouldn’t say we’re friends.” Diana shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also I despise her boyfriend, downright git he is.” Sirius laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like it based on what she told me. She was crying and bawling her eyes. All I was able to understand was eaters, which I don’t get.” Diana shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bunch of lunatics in my family.” He sighed. “What did you have to tell me?” Sirius asked confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got you a Christmas gift. I know it’s a bit late but I wasn’t sure you got any presents because you said you had gotten into trouble in your letter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana you didn’t have to,” Sirius said with his eyes open wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but I wanted to. I hid it in the common room. Come with?” Diana smiled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two walked down the stairs and into the common room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana went to where the books no one touched other than Remus were kept and grabbed the record.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked back and handed Sirius the gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked doe-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His icy blue eyes began to well up a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t cry.” Diana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it.” He smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside was the Beatles Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band record.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Di.” Sirius gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy hugged her happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take it as a yes.” Diana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a godsend,” Sirius said, wiping his tears.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU FOR READING! <br/>FOLLOW ME ON TIKTOK: @stardustmarauders</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Twist and Shout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana goes through misadventures during Friday classes. The girls start off Lily's birthday celebrations</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>28, January 1972</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Potions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana’s hardest class yet the one she paid the least attention to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana, can you stir the potion? I don’t want it to splash on me.” Marlene rambled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it could splash on me?” Diana asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Marlene joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you talk to McGonagall if the frog choir could sing happy birthday for Lily?” Diana asked Marlene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, she said yes!” Marlene smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Diana replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our sleepover tonight is gonna be the greatest thing know to man!” Marlene whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely! Oh did you invite Marie?” Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Said she can’t make it. Something about her cousin.” Marlene replied, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah her cousin is having her baby so McGonagall let her leave for the weekend. Totally forgot about that.” Diana remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked Mary if she could cut my hair,” Marlene said while stirring the potion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s your mum going to react to that?” Diana giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully she’ll like it if Mary cuts it nicely,” Marlene said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does my hair, I’m sure it’ll come out lovely,” Diana assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fewer chit-chat girls I want to see some potion brewing!” The Professor said while walking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Psst Di,” Sirius called from behind Diana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What,” Diana whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell James that I’m clearly the more attractive friend.” Sirius grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Diana giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why not!” Sirius gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, she thinks I’m more attractive!” James laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're both wrong! It’s me.” Diana replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m talking about the casanova of Gryffindor tower,” Sirius said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s certainly not you two.” Diana laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” The two said in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Zach.” Diana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, that bloody bloke.” Sirius groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s tall, nice smile, nice eyes, and he plays quidditch.” Diana listed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to be just like him when I’m older,” James announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see but in the meanwhile stick to tormenting people Potter and Black.” Diana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be at our feet, Edwards.” James grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cocky boys who love women and lack depth, I'll worship you,” Diana said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Diana Edwards, do you ever stop chatting?” Professor Slughorn said annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m being very honest, no,” Diana replied without noticing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks grew red and her eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The students started snickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to McGonagall’s office for being rude please, my blood pressure.” Slughorn rambled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana picked up her bag and walked out of the classroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While walking she saw Narcissa sitting on a bench crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young girl had her hair hidden in a scarf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Narcissa,” Diana said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoo! I can’t be seen in public talking to you!” Narcissa said in between her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with the scarf?” Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dyed my hair but I hate it.” Narcissa groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl let her hair down and her hair was half black and blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it looks lovely.” Diana smiled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re only saying that.” Narcissa sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No really! It looks cool.” Diana beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Narcissa said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A group of the rude older Slytherins started to approach the two talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Narcissa! Who’s the child?” One of them joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Narcissa! Who’s the wanker?” Diana spit back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna kill this mutt!” He yelled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana ran and laughed away from the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran into a random empty classroom and hid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older students ran by looking for the young girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whew!” Diana sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana sat in the empty classroom and read the first book she could find.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hamlet,” Diana said to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Classes were over after Diana sat in the empty room all alone for about 40 minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put the book into her bag and headed outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana walked to her next class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily and Severus were walking together and talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus and Peter were chatting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene and Mary were disagreeing about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius and James were... plotting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana walked into class and sat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James walked in and sat next to Diana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ok curlie?” James whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just a bit annoyed. I ran away from a group of pessimistic older students.” Diana explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just ignore them. They get jealous when they see a young talented witch.” James assured Diana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or they just taunt me for being different,” Diana stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Different?” James asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see how some people treat kids with only one magical parent.” Diana shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell you’ve been called what I think.” James groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A what?” Diana asked, scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A mudblood,” James mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh not yet.” Diana sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If someone calls you that though marauders and co. will handle them.” James grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can handle myself four eyes.” Diana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“STUDENTS PLEASE BE QUIET!” Professor Binns boomed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miserable ghost.” James chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean he is a ghost,” Diana added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>29, January 1972</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If any of you fall asleep before twelve I’m going to murder you!” Mary said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright alright!” Marlene said while painting her toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary was straightening Lily’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hair was a long beautiful fiery auburn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily your hair is to die for!” Diana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you lovey! Marlene play some music!” Lily said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m painting my toes!” Marlene groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it.” Diana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mary, are you still going to cut my hair?” Marlene asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, once I’m through with Lily’s hair.” Mary smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Well, shake it up, baby, now</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Twist and shout</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Come on, come on, come, come on, baby, now</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Come on and work it on out</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Well, work it on out, honey</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>You know you look so good</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>You know you got me goin' now</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Just like I knew you would</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mum would dance with us every time this song came on!” Mary gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana and the oldies.” Marlene laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh get up and dance with me, you prude!” Diana groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you're on!” Marlene said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls started dancing around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marlene you're a good dancer!” Diana gasped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is that such a shock?” Marlene asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, dancer let’s get started on your hair,” Mary said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene sat in the chair and prepared for Mary to do her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary put a hair tie where she planned to cut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Mary began to cut Marlene let out a huge sneeze jerking her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary held a large chunk of Marlene’s hair in her hand and let out a gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Marlene sniffled.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading babes&lt;3!<br/>song mentioned: Twist and Shout (The Beatles, 1963)<br/>I'm working on the playlist and will upload the link hopefully by tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Sisters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lily celebrates her 12th birthday.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Marls, please don’t kill me.” Mary pleaded.<br/>Marlene attempted to grab her hair only to realize it reached chin length.<br/>“MARY!” Marlene yelled out.<br/>“It doesn’t look bad,” Lily assured.<br/>“It just needs to be fixed up.” Diana chipped in.<br/>“You think it looks nice?” Marlene asked.<br/>“Yes, I really do,” Diana said.<br/>“Well, I’ve always wanted to cut my hair short,” Marlene said with a small smile.</p><p><br/>“Mary, even your mistakes look lovely.” Diana smiled.<br/>“God, I felt like passing out! Don’t scare me!” Mary laughed out.<br/>“I’m sorry I sneezed.” Marlene laughed.<br/>“You’re forgiven! Ok sit, let me fix it!” Mary ushered.</p><p><br/>The rest of the night was filled with talking, laughing, music, and fangirling over singers and actors.<br/>The girls were sitting on the floor with a sprawl of magazines all over and music playing.</p><p><br/>“It’s almost twelve!” Mary smiled.<br/>“I’m older than all of you!” Marlene smiled.<br/>“I’m the youngest even out of the boys too,” Mary said.<br/>“Mary when is your birthday again?” Diana asked.<br/>“It’s May 6th! Thank you so very much for remembering!” Mary gasped.<br/>“I’m sorry!” Diana smiled.</p><p><br/>“IT’S TWELVE!” Mary yelled out.<br/>The three girls hugged Lily.<br/>“Oh, happy birthday Lily flower!” Mary smiled.<br/>“Happy birthday Lils.” Marlene beamed.<br/>“Happy birthday Lily!” Diana smiled.<br/>“YOU THREE ARE SUFFOCATING ME!” Lily laughed. <br/>“How does it feel to be twelve?” Diana asked.<br/>“Perfect! I’m surrounded by my best friends.” Lily smiled.</p><p><br/>Diana ran to her desk and grabbed the cupcake with a single candle going down the middle.<br/>Diana lit the candle with her wand and started to sing happy birthday.<br/>“This is so perfect!” Lily beamed.<br/>“Make a wish!” Marlene said.<br/>The red-headed girl made her wish and blew out the candle.<br/>The girls cheered on their friend and celebrated her reaching a new age.</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>When the girls woke up they got ready and headed down to breakfast.<br/>The three boys were seated and all started to cheer Lily.<br/>“Happy birthday Pippi Longstockings.” Remus smiled.<br/>“Very funny Remus!” Lily smiled.<br/>“Happy birthday Lily!” Peter smiled.<br/>“Happy birthday!” Sirius beamed. </p><p><br/>“Where’s the four-eyed freak?” Lily asked.<br/>James walked towards the friend group holding something behind his back.<br/>“Oh, brother.” Lily groaned.<br/>“Happy birthday Lily!” James said.<br/>“Thank you, Potter!” Lily said.<br/>“I got you something.” James smiled.<br/>“What did you get me?” Lily asked, a bit surprised.</p><p><br/>“Oi, check this out!” James said excitedly. “ORCHIDEOUS!” James yelled out pointing to Lily’s hand.<br/>Nothing happened.<br/>“That’s strange,” James said puzzled. “ORCHIDEOUS!” James yelled out again.<br/>Suddenly a large bouquet appeared in Lily’s hand.<br/>James grinned out proud of himself.<br/>“James!” Lily smiled.<br/>“Your welcome!” James said proudly.<br/>“Are these daffodils?” Lily asked.<br/>“Yes, I remember you talking about them!” James beamed.<br/>“James, I was talking about how allergic I am to them.” <br/>“OH NO! IM SO SORRY!” James said while taking the flowers out of the bouquet.<br/>“There see all better.” James smiled awkwardly.<br/>“Thank you, James.” Lily smiled.“Friends?” James asked.<br/>“Acquaintances.” Lily corrected.</p><p><br/>The two shook hands and sat at the table to eat breakfast.<br/>“A real charmer.” Sirius laughed.<br/>“Shut it Black!” James snorted.<br/>“Diana I need your help with studying. Meet me in the library at around 1?” Peter whispered.<br/>“Sure!” Diana smiled.</p><p><br/>Professor Flitwick walked up to Diana.<br/>“Are you and your friends ready Miss Edwards?” The short professor asked.<br/>“I think so, sir!” Diana smiled.<br/>“Now?” Marlene asked.<br/>“Yes! Get up and stop stuffing your face.” Mary said while dragging Marlene by the arm.<br/>“Wait, your hair is different!” Remus yelled out at Marlene.<br/>“I like it!” Peter added.<br/>“What’s going on?” Lily asked.</p><p><br/>The three girls got up and proceeded to the front of the hall.<br/>The frog choir came out holding the toads.<br/>Diana, Marlene, and Mary grabbed the toads.<br/>The professor stood in front of the choir and prepared to conduct.<br/>“HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH-” Mary yelled out before being interrupted by Marlene’s nudge.<br/>“Ahem! One..two..three.and” The professor started.<br/>The choir began to sing Happy Birthday.<br/>Lily turned red and couldn’t stop smiling.<br/>Mary and Marlene had very pretty singing voices.<br/>Alice tapped Diana’s head.<br/>Diana looked back quickly and saw Alice smiling at her.<br/>Alice was like a big sister to Diana.</p><p><br/>Once they finished the professor smiled and bowed and showed off the choir.<br/>Lily started laughing and clapping loudly.<br/>The three girls ran up to Lily and gave her a huge hug.<br/>“You three girls are like my sisters.” Lily beamed.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading&lt;3<br/>I'm doing small-time jumps if I really have to add something to the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Valentine's Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana celebrates her 12th birthday with her friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Valentine’s Day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love, romance, and passion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which just so happens to also be the day Diana Edwards was born.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every year she would give a rose to anyone she walked past on the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mum and her would walk the streets and do it together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never did it again after her mum passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday Di,” Lily whispered, shaking softly Diana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana woke up to find the three girls above her looking at her all dreamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're twelve and it’s Valentine’s day.” Marlene smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we stating the bloody obvious Marls?” Mary asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m up! I’m up!” Diana declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sucks your birthday is on a Monday,” Marlene added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, at least I have Herbology.” Diana grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana got up and got prepared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana’s hair was back into its usual curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Di we got you something!” Mary called from outside the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Diana replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come outside!” Lily said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana walked outside and saw the girls holding a red sash with gold embellishments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sash had “HAPPY BIRTHDAY DI” in big white letters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU GUYS!” Diana squealed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on we have to get to breakfast!” Marlene said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four girls walked to breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While walking Marie jumped at Diana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIANA!” Marie yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana hugged Marie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much lovey!” Diana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sneak me in later, I have to celebrate with you,” Marie said before walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four girls walked into the hall and saw the boys plotting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana knew they were plotting every time Sirius’ eyes were wide and Remus rubbed the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIANA!” Peter yelled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana walked up to the table and the boys hugged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday curls!” James smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valentine’s baby huh?” Sirius asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mr. Black.” Diana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you want to spend your birthday tonight?” James questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could all relax in the common room, I’m letting Marie come too,” Diana explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice and simple, I like it.” James smiled awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was hoping you would say a party.” Sirius chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I’ll leave that to the older students.” Diana beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana, wanna go to the library before class?” Remus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure! Want to go now?” Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Remus smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two got up and walked to the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you a gift,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to.” Diana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus took out a small gift wrapped in the Daily Prophet paper from today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana began to unfold the taped-up newspaper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I couldn’t get you proper gift wrap,” Remus said nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s perfect.” Diana beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside was a chocolate frog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus! I love these things!” Diana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I couldn’t get you anything fancy.” Remus shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Remus would you stop apologizing! I love it.” Diana laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana hugged Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like it.” Remus grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get going before we have to go back to class.” Diana giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After classes and dinner, the friends walked back to the common room together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s a pajama party?” Sirius asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO! Well yes, call it a soiree if you want Black.” Mary ranted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go off and prepare quickly! Wear band shirts if you have one.” Diana announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls ran up to their dorm giggling and laughing about the night ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana put on red pajama pants and a random white shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana put on a pretty nightgown.” Mary protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your bloody birthday!” Mary laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have one,” Diana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you just say so?” Mary smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary went into her trunk and pulled out a blue long sleeve nightgown with white embellishments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll go pretty with your eye color.” Marlene smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green and blue look nice together?” Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have zero color coordination.” Mary sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana put on the gown and headed downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look who looks all dapper.” Sirius laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very funny.” Diana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look nice Di!” Peter assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is Peter always the one complimenting me?” Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH DIANA YOU LOOK AMAZING”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A GODDESS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SLEEPING BEAUTY!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys all joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah.” Diana sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The friends all sat on the common room couch and played music and joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>I give her all my love</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>That's all I do</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>And if you saw my love</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>You'd love her, too</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>I love her</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana let out a gasp when And I Love Her began to play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mum and dad used to slow dance to this song,” Diana said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Valentine’s day you guys.” Lily smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to dance?” James asked Diana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, James the gentleman!” Diana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See Lily I’m a gentleman!” James grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James forget it!” Diana laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” James asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come Di, I’ll dance with you!” Marlene smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>She gives my everything</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>And tenderly</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>The kiss my lover brings</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>She brings to me</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>And I love her</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>A love like ours</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Could never die</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>As long as I</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Have you near me</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The friends all partnered up and began to dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius and James danced and acted as a couple in the old films.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily and Peter danced while Remus and Mary danced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dancing without me!” Marie gasped jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MARIE!” Diana yelled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you get in?” Peter asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, some Alice girl and her boyfriend let me in, said they didn’t mind,” Marie explained </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday Diana!” Frank smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank was carrying Alice in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s getting so big Frank! If we have kids we’ll name them after her!” Alice slurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We snuck out,” Frank explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Diana laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank carried out his girlfriend and went into the girl's dorm to put her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Truth or dare?” Marie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The friends all sat in a circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok ok, Diana truth or dare?” Marie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truth!” Diana smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever been kissed?” Marie grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Diana laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had my first kiss at ten, what a loser.” Sirius joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers Sirius.” Diana giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marie, ask someone,” Diana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus, truth or dare?” Marie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, truth actually dare,” Remus said nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first word stands in court!” Marie laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Remus replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have all those scars?” Marie asked.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>